Trouble in Townsville
by CrystleIceFire
Summary: The girls are forced to move out of Townsville and start a new life in a dirty, disgusting town of Balain. But what they aren't expecting is who's there...RRBXPPG
1. Moving?

Trouble in Townsville

Chapter 1- Moving?

Blossom Utonium looked outside her window and sighed sadly. Today was the day they were moving...out of Townsville. The Professor's job was in jeoardy, and if he were to keep it, we had to move to a location in need of his scientific inventions...

We were all now seventeen, and at the peak of our lives, up until now we had been happier then ever, Bubbles was cheerleading captian and super popular with a great job at the mall, Buttercup had recently been reconized for her skills in sport and is already has collages begging for her to come to them...And me, well I achieved superior academic awards. Needless to say we really, really didn't want to move.

We all had changed physically, we had gotten taller, Bubbles and I were about 5'7 and Buttercup was 5'9. We had developed hands and slender fingers, and toes on our feet, our eyes grew more almond shaped and less big, unlike how we were born at age five. We also had gotten curvier and chesty.

My firey knee length hair was never in bow anymore, I ditched that back in middle school, but I usually kept it in ponytail, and when I didn't I used a headband. My eyes were still pink, but I was going to wear tinted sunglasses to hide that. I surved my old room, which was once filled with my things, but was now empty.

Today, I wore something comfortable, a simple pink T-shirt with light blue jeans and my black and pink sneakers. I wore a silver heart necklace and put on my sunglasses to hide my eyes. I also put my hair in a high pony. I carried every single box, which had my belongings with ease, because of the super-human powers, and loaded them into my pink car. It was bright pink with black designs on the sides.

On my left side was my sister Bubbles, she was still the sensitive one, but her bubbly personality hasn't changed, today she was wearing a light blue tank top with a white jacket that stopped at her belly button, and light blue capris. She wore a silver bracelet and black and blue sneakers.  
And her as longer, it reached just to her chest, and she only wore it in pigtails during sport events, so she usually let it down, or in a high pony. Right now she had it down with a few blue clips in it.

She quickly stuffed her things in the truck of her baby blue car, it had the had black designs which looked like waves, she smiled at me softly before getting the driver's seat of her car.

And on my right side was my other sister, Buttercup. Who was still the tomboy, today she was wearing a bright green ripped up T-shirt, that she had purposely ripped off the sleeves and black basketball shorts, she also wore black and green sneakers and her hair, which had grown till it barely touched her shoulders, was in a messy ponytail. She also often wore chains, like now she was waering her silver chain necklace. She forced her stuff into her bright green car, which its designs were black skulls all over the sides. She glanced at me before she too, got into her car.

I started mine and my favorite song came on, Dynamite by Taio Cruz. I sighed as I pulled out of the driveway, we followed the Professor to a pretty sad looking town, as we entered a old looking sign read, "Welcome to Belain." (Ba-lane)

As we drove farther it noticed most of the building were really old, with paint chipping off and messy yards. I showed a look of disgust as we pulled up to our new 'house'. It was near the school, which really didn't look much better. It was simple, regular house, but it was going to need some work, the lawn needed mowed and it needed a new paint job.

It had an upstairs, which had three bedrooms, and the master bedroom was downstairs, and it even had an extra room, perfect for my father's lab. My sisters and I parked our cars and grabbed all our stuff and rushed into the house, all the way up the stairs, Buttercup dashed into the room on the right, and Bubbles went into the room on the left, and a little ways away was a room in the middle.

What I saw was horrible, all the paint was chipped, there was a gross looking bed by a cracked window, which was the only peice of furniture in the room, the floor was gross, the wood paneling was bent and coming off, and the bathroom, the title was moldy, and the shower looked old and the water was yellow, the paint was curling off the wall, and the sink was creaky and rusty, the closet still had clothes in it, it had dust piled in the corners and paint coming off everywhere.

I used my super speed to quickly clean, I tossed the bed, and scrubbed the floors spotless, I got out my paint, which was hot pink and quickly painted the walls. Then I replaced the floor with some new wood flooring, and laid down my pink rugs, and got a new mattress, which now had my hot pink bedspread, I ran to the store and got the window replaced, I put my desk in the corner which held my pink laptop and other school things, I also re-did the bathroom, finished with new tile,shower,sink and paint. I put all my clothes neatly in my newly painted and cleaned closet.

And it really didn't look too bad, I even had a shelf to put my many books in. With nothing else to do I decided to check on my sisters, Bubbles had redone her room also, with her round baby blue bed, cream colored carpet, and her many CD's organized on a rack, with her stereo, with blue curtains on the windows and her favorite band posters on the walls, I noticed she also had the biggest closet, which was good, because she owned so many clothes, and she completely renewed the bathroom.

I walked over to Buttercup's room, and saw she had cleaned up also, with her bright green bed in the corner, she had wooden flooring, and the walls were light green, she owned many rock CD's which we all on a shelf, her favorite green guitar resting by her bed, she also renewed the bathroom and closet to her liking.

I knew we would also have to renew everything else, so I gathered my sisters and we got to work, moving in our funiture, equipment for my father's lab, repainting, redoing the floors, but most of all cleaning, and once we were done with that we worked on the lawn, installing new watering systems, mowing the lawn, planting flowers, painting and replacing the broken and old looking roof of our new house...

And now there was nothing to do, but get ready for school, which was tommarrow at a run down high school...Yay...


	2. Familer Faces?

Chapter 2- Fimilar faces

Blossom's P.O.V.

I packed everything I would need for school, I had my hot pink backpack filled with my books,notebooks, everything I would need. Since it was the first day of school, I decided to wear my favorite outfit.

My hot pink t-shirt that had black patterns on it, my black capris, with my black and pink sneakers, and a hot pink headband. I also wore a pink and black choker, applied some pink lipstick, put on my tinted sunglasses, and woke up my sisters. Bubbles was semi-awake when I got their, so I just told her to get ready.

I walked over to Buttercup's room. "Buttercup, wake up! Time for school." I semi-shouted. She just grunted, rolled over and mumbled, "Just five more minutes, leader girl. You're killing me." She groaned.

"Buttercup, get up! Before I freeze your bed." I threatened. She sat up. "Alright fine." She hissed, but I could tell she was still half asleep. But she got up and put on her black basketball shorts and a baggy green t-shirt.

I ran downstairs to see Bubbles hastily shoving things into her baby blue backpack, today she was wearing a blue long sleeved shirt that went down to her butt, and blue jean shorts, with her favorite blue flip-flops. Her hair was fixed in a cute high pony.

Buttercup slowly made her way down the stairs, without tripping. Her hair was pulled into the messy ponytail she usually wore, and her black and green sneakers.

"Alright girls, remember, try to act human, we don't want what happened in Townsville to happen here right?" I said knowing that I meant about everyone hating us and having to move to rocky again.

"Yeah, I know, but I don't know how to act normal, I mean all our lives we never really had to act human, saving the town and all..." Bubbles said quietly.

"And what if we snap, like lose our tempers and hurt someone..." Buttercup pointed out. "well, we'll-" I started to explain, but was interupted.

"Or what if we get attacked by someone, then what, just take the beating?" Bubbles said. "Oo,oo, What happens if-" Bubbles continued to rant on about these situations.

"Girls-" I said, but again was interrupted by Buttercup. "Girls-" I said again, but was cut off. "Girls..." I said starting to get annoyed. "GIRLS!" I yelled, they insantly shut up and listened.

"Look, we're just going to have to try our best alright, we may be superhuman, but we're not perfect. I understand we all have short tempers, but try really hard to control it, and if we are in danger, you can defend yourself, but don't kill the person, unless its a monster. Alright, just do your best." I finished, trying to calm down.

"Now come on, we don't want to be late." I said, grabbing my plaid hot pink and black backpack, as Buttercup grabbed her bright green camoflagued one, and Bubbles grabbed her baby blue stripe designed one.

Then we quickly entered our cars and drove to our new school.

Minutes later...

We pulled up in three parking spots, me in the middle, Bubbles to my left and Buttercup to my right. I killed the engine and excited the car, I noticed people staring at us, I hope they didn't realize who we were...

I looked at Bubbles and Buttercup nervously, we looked around us, and realized they were looking at our cars, not us. I whispered to my sisters that it would be okay.

As we walked over to a nearby tree, we passed a girl in a golden and black cheerleading outfit, she was shapely, and quite good looking, her hair was chestnut colored and tied in two buns on either side of her head. She also wore a lot of makeup, red lipstick with black mascara, she also wore high heeled black boots. I swore I knew her from somewhere...

I shrugged as we stopped at the tree, Buttercup climbed the tree, I followed, and Bubbled climbed a branch higher.

"Normal huh? I feel so weird already, I haven't punched someone in over a day, its killing me Blossom, I doubt I'll be able to hold back on anyone who upsets me." Buttercup hissed.

'"Yeah, and did you see those cheerleaders? They look like snobs, disgusting..." Bubbles gagged.

"I know and these people don't look like they could tell the difference between an equation and English literature. Insalting..." I spat, eyeing everyone, some skater dudes graffitting the walls, snobbish cheerleaders, geeks playing some weird board game, a group of jocks playing a game of some sport...Super hearing did have its advantages, she could jhear everything they were saying, honestly, nothing that smart.

I sneakily eavesdropped on the cheerleading bimbos, I knew Bubbles and buttercup were doing the same.

"Omg, Princess did you see Brick yesterday, he is totally hitting on you!" The blond one squealed.

"I know right, we are like so perfect for each other." A familar loud, high pitched, bratty voice gloated.

"I'm just glad I moved out of that pathetic town." She smirked. My eyes went wide in sudden realization, Princess Morbucks!

Without thinking I leapt from the tree, and tapped her on the shoulder, I was at least three inches taller than her. I fought the urge to gasp, it was her, her freckled face and cold eyes.

"Princess Morbucks!" I choked out, holding my laughter. "Yes! I mean. I'm not suprised you know me, after all I my daddy paid for this school." She said flipping her ridiculous hair.

"Wait a minute, Blossom, your telling me that she is that spoiled brat fro Townsville?" Buttercup, gaped, leaping from the tree.

"What! The brat from Townsville! I am practically ROYALTY, I deserve better!" She ranted, Bubbles soon joined us, holding in her laughter as she continued ranting.

"Whats the matter babe?" A rough voice called from behind us, I turned around only hold me shock. It was Brick, Brick Jojo, the guy we've been avoiding for years! And his two brothers. He casually stepped next to Princess, but eyed my sisters and I.

"Who are the babes?" His brother Butch said, eyeing Buttercup, though he smirked when she saw her cold glare.

"Uhh,Brick! These mean girls, called me Spoiled!" She whined. He rolled his crimson eyes. "Now, now baby, I'm sure they didn't mean it, I mean they just haven't seen what you can do yet." He said calmy, I rolled my eyes in disgust.

I also noticed he was quite attractive, same color hair as me, it was a but shaggy,but he wore the same cap he did as a kid, backwards as always, he wore a black shirt with red skull designs all over, he also wore a red jacket over his shirt, and baggy black jeans with black and red sneakers.

I cleared my throat, " Do what?" I asked, with pretend interest.

"Ohh did I forget to metion, I'm a gymnast." she hissed. I raised my eyebrow and crossed my arms in a challanging way.

"Is that so?" I taunted. Behind me Buttercup and Bubbles turned to me. "Come on Blossy, I know that look in your eye, show her up." Buttercup pressed.

"Yeah, you can do those flippy things too." Bubbles said. Despite my competitive attitude, I knew I couldn't.

"Guys, I can't. Besides I only do those for fun." I said.

"Aww, she's scared...How cute..." Princess teasd, her cheerleading squad burst into snickering and laughter.

"What did you say." I hissed. Princess turned around mockingly. "Ohh I'm sorry, I said you're scared, whatcha gonna do about it pinky." She taunted, my hands balled into fists as I tried controling my anger.

"Prove it, you and me after school." I hissed. She gave a confident smirk, "You're on."

Poor girl, didn't know what she was getting into...

"Yeah, thats it Blossy, You are so going to kick her butt." Buttercup said.

Just then the bell rang. "Well, I guess we're just going to have to see you ladies later then..." Brick said, eyeing me once again, and putting his arm around Princess as he walked to the school, Boomer and Butch followed.

"They are disgusting..." Buttercup hissed.

Brick's P.O.V.

_Blossy...I've heard that name before..._

That girl was hot...seriously, I would've ditched Princess right there and then, but I knew her from somewhere, and I was going to figure out where...

And her obvious temper and competive attitude made her that much more attractive, she was the kind of girl who wasn't going to take anything from anyone and they weren't gonna regret it...She seemed familer, like I knew her from somewhere.

Her long bright orange hair, perfectly strong, but curvy body, those long legs, combined. She reminded him of a much older Blossom Untonium...

It couldn't be her...She was in Townsville after all...

Blossom's P.O.V.

We gathered our scedules, pleased that we had almost every class together, they day went by smoothly, actually it was quite boring for me, I knew everything already, I sighed with relief as the bell rang signaling the end of chemestry class.

I walked to my locker, which was in the middle of Bubbles and Buttercup's.

"Hey Blossom, thanks for helping me in Algebra today." Bubbles said. "No problem Bubbles." I said just as a very angered Buttercup approached.

"Good luck in History Blossom, the teacher is a total stuck up, and he has a rule against sunglasses." Buttercup warned. I tried hiding my slowly rising fear, that means they were going to see my eyes...Good think Bubbles was in that class with me.

In the classroom...

"Ah yes, Bubbles and Blossom Untonium, please take a seat." He said, to busy with his papers to notice my glasses, unfortunatly, Brick and Princess were here too.

Bubbles took a seat next to me...

"Excuse me, Miss Utonium, please take off your sunglasses." He said, I looked around nervously, I noticed Princess and Brick were watching intently, mainly Brick though...crap, he's going to discover us...

I took a deep breath, and slowlly took off my sunglasses, folded them up, and put them beside me. I waited... I noticed Brick smirking at me, and Princess was gaping like a fool.

"No way, she has _pink eyes! _What a freak!" Princess laughed, everyone soon followed, except Brick, who was still staring at me intently. I sent everyone a harsh glare, which was pretty itimidating, even with pink eyes.

The teacher hushed everyone and carried on with class, which went by easily. The entire day I kept hearing names being called at me like, pink eye, or whatever. But I pushed it aside. After all nobody would be laughing after I show up Princess...


	3. Show Off

Chapter 3- Show off

Brick's P.O.V.

After school...

Princess had pretty much told the entire school about how badly she was going to beat 'Pink eye'. She even 'talked' to the princapal about letting her broadcast it in the school. So she had gathered Blossom and her sisters, as well as practically the entire school, not kidding, even elementry and students from other schools were here.

We made our way past the school gym, to a black door, with golding writing that said: "Princess's Private Gymnasuim." All in curly printing. Blossom rolled her eyes, but entered.

Inside was a full out gym, a huge padded square in the middle was for gymnastics, sparkly gold with black lines., there was two beams, gold with black bars, underneath were gold and black mats. A set of unparrell bars in the far corner, golden bars, with wooden black bars. And in front of that was a pit full of black and gold foam cubes, lined by the wall was a tumble tamp, a really long trampoline with golden outline, leading into another black and gold cube filled pit. Against the other wall was a vault deck, the runway was sparkling gold with a simple black springboard, with a black and gold vault table. She even had two super-tramps, really big rectangle ones, one gold with other black, heck she even had four judges stationed at every event, ready for judging. Honestly, the whole thing didn't suprise me.

Both Blossom and Princess exited to changing rooms, Blossom exicted first, wearing a tight leotard, hot pink with black designs and really, really short black shorts. I was suprised there wasn't a law against wearing that short of shorts, but I was certainly not complaining, she also had her long hair pulled into a tight ponytail, and wearing black sweatbands.

While I was oogling at Blossom, Princess appeared wearing even shorter black shorts overtop her golden sparkly leotard and black sweatbands, her hair still tied into those ridiculous buns, I noticed she also put on a fresh layer or mascara, eyeliner and lipstick, both girls were also barefoot.

"Is this really needed? The other gym is just as good as this one." Blossom pointed out. Princess held her hands to her hips. "Of course not, that gym is for nobodies! And I am definatly a somebody." She spat.

"If you insist, just don't cry when I wipe the floor with you lame routines." Blossom countered, this girl had some fire, and her witty comments just fueled that fire even more.

"Whatever, pink eye, now since you seem so eager, why don't you pick which event first." She said. Blossom rolled her eyes, but I knew she was thinking, "Is that the best she can come up with?"

"If you insist..." Blossom mumbled while looking around the gym. "Bars." She decided heading over.

"I shall go first, and just say something if you want to forfit." Princess said. She raised her arms int he air before raising herself on the bar, she flipped once, twice over the bar before letting go and grabbing the other at a strange angle, everyone gasped, she split her legs and swung underneath. She straigthed her legs before turning like an upside down pieroette, she swung once, twice, and then let go twisting over once before grabbing the bar again. She then swung under, realeasing the bar doing a single backflip and then raised her arms, signaling the end of her routine.

She stood near Blossom, had on her hips as the jugdes present the score on a large scoreboard. The lit up revealing a bright 7.5.

Insantly Princess began to protest. "What, 7.5! You have got to be kidding me! That was a perfect ten, I did nothing wrong! Explain yourselves!" She shouted at the jugdes, who had grown used to this, simply replied. "Miss Morbucks, your toes were not pointed at anytime during your routine." One lady explained.

"Of course they were, now raise the scores!" She shouted. "Sorry Miss Morbucks, if you want proof, I will replay the routine in slow motion, but I will not raise your score." We watched and discovered that she had not pointed her toes. "So, who cares about pointed toes anyway!" She protested. Blossom coughed, "The Judges." Princess huffed impatiently, "Lets see your routine Pinky, you cannot top me."

But she did, her routine complete with a double twist, split swings, pirouettes, and for the dismount, three perfect layouts. (Layouts are flips, but your completely straight.) And she did have her toes pointed. Everyone gaped, but Bubbles was clapping happily and Buttercup, nodded with a huge smirk on her face. Blossom approached Princess, adusting her sweatbands, with a smirk on her face. Princess turned her back and watched as her score printed, 9.6. Blossom shrugged, and with super hearing, I heard her say, "Not my best score."

Princess's face twisted into anger, boiling red. "What! How could you give _her_ a 9.6 and NOT ME! She had to make more mistakes than me!"

But the replay played, the only mistake I caught was she clipped the bar on her dismount, a common insident for gymnasts with long legs.

As the compition went on Princess got angrier, on the tumble tramp, the scores were, Blossom: 9.0 and Princess: 8.5  
On the rectangular tramps Blossom performed well, reaching massive hieghts and doing nearly impossible tricks with ease, Blossom 9.9 Princess 9.1

They did beam, Blossom with incredible balance and skill, doing tricks such as an illuison, round-off to back layout, along with some pretty walks and kicks, showing off her beautiful body with grace, and her dismount a diffiicult double twist, I watched as she swung her leg to the side of the beam, twisting int he air as well as flipping.

Princess, not the best balancer, her routine consited of a lot of walking, not many stunts like Blossom, only a simple cartwheel, and front flip, which she lost balance on and fell off the beam, her dismount looked like child's play compared to Blossom, a simple full turn. (A very easy ballerina twirl in the air.)

Princess: 8.5 Blossom: 9.8

Vaulting, Blossom ran fast, did a round off on the spring board, a back hand spring, and a double layout twist, she took a few steps in her landing though.

Princess was not as complex, she simply jumped on the springboard regularly, did a front handspring and a double front flip. Landing with somewhat grace.

Princess 9.7 Blossom 9.1 which Princess gloated about, Blossom was still leading by a lot.

The last event, Floor. Which Blossom did with so much beauty and stunts it would've made any gymnast cry and beg for her skill. Her song was Dynamite by Taio Cruz, my favorite song.

She started out with some dancing as the song started, _"I-I-I-I came to dance, dance, dance, dance. I hit the floor 'cause thats my __plans,plans,plans,plans. I'm wearing all my favorite brands,brands,brands,brands. Give me some space for both my hands,hands,hands,hands."_

As the song continued, she pulled off some simple tricks, a back walkover, and a few leaps, and a illusion. And as it hit the high peak of the song she ran a few steps, did a round-off, followed by multiple back hand springs, and a double layout twist so high and tight, you'd swear she as flying. She landed on the other end of the floor, her body in a pose, one hand up, the other out to the side, and her legs crossed.

She shot Princess a look with a smirk, as she flipped her hair. She continued with a no handed cartwheel, followed by a no handed back hand spring. And a few regular back handsprings, before doing a fantastics triple backflip, she still had some floor left so she danced a bit. Next she showed off her flexibility with a perfect split jump and finished by doing a layout twist, landing right in front of Princess as the song finished. She raised her arms. Everyone applauded, I couldn't help but applaud too, she had an attitude that feared no one, not even Princess, the bitchest, brattest, spoilest, revenge-full girl in this school. Not to metion she was absoululty gorgous, and athletic. Plus, smart and witty instead of Princess's weak combacks and not very smart. Bubbles ran up and gave her a hug and Buttercup granted her a high five.

Princess pouted as her song started, the veyr obvious choice of "Material girl." Such a horrible song, I smirked as Blossom showed a look of disgust and disapproval.

Princess was playing it safe, starting with a few dance moves, and a few jumps, at the high point the very simple round-off followed by multiple back handsprings, ended with a simple layout, as she continued on she did simple things, but I watched with interest and she ran to far off the floor to get enough momentum for her next trick, she did a few back handsprings and a layout twist, but she crashed into the bars, no doubt she broke something.

The entire crowd, while passing Blossom to head home congragulated her, or praised on how good she was. Only a few people stayed behind, her sisters and Princess's cheerleading squad, and my brothers, who appeared beside me.

Blossom and her sisters each crossed their arms over their chests and glared at the bratty cheerleaders.

"You only won because the judges felt bad for you." One made a bad excuse. Blossom rolled her eyes, "Right, right...Of course they did, but I'm not the one who pulled a double twist and landed twenty degrees off." Blossom calculated, the cheerleader's faces made a look of confusion.

"And you, blondie." One of them snapped at Blossom's blue eyed sister. "You can forget about being cheer captain, Princess practically owns this school, and whatever Princess wants, Princess gets, FYI she doesn't want you to steal her spotlight."

"Blossom, can I please-" Buttercup turned to her redheaded sister. "No Buttercup, we don't want to send five other girls to the hospital today, they might lose even more brain cells...if that is possible." Blossom snapped, glaring at the cheerleaders. Buttercup huffed.

"Yeah right? So what you can do flippy things, big deal." One of them snapped. "You can't do those 'flippy things'." Blossom pointed out simply. "Whatever, at least...I don't have a sister who is half guy." One joked, the others laughed at her lame joke.

"Guy! Fine you think I'm a guy? Newsflash girly, I fight like one too!" Buttercup growled with intense anger, as she pounced on the unsuspecting cheerleader, but the only thing she did to fight back, was pull her hair, which didn't seem to faze Buttercup. She easily pinned her down on the ground with and effortless amount of force.

"Now now ladies, please." Butch said swaggering up to the brawling girls, Buttercup picked up the girl and tossed her at Butch. "Here, you can have her." Buttercup said with a snarl as Blossom and Bubbles casually walked up restrain her sister. They acted as if this was normal.

"Buttercup!" Blossom growled with intense authority, so much that Buttercup cringed like she was about to be punished by a parent. She huffed and sent a meaningful glare to the other girls.

"Hmph! Whatever girls, we're leaving!" The Co-captian snobbishly replied. Blossom, stuck her hip out, put one hand on her hip, and put her hand against her chest like a bratty girl and mimicked the cheerleader. "Hmph! What ever we're leaving!" In the high-pitched snobby voice of the cheerleader. The cheerleader turned and hissed in that same snobby voice. "I don't talk like that!"

Blossom, not even looking at the cheerleader, replied, "Yeah, but thats how I hear it."

Blossom changed into her regular clothes and hurriedly stuffed everything into a pink bag. I had to admit, she was my type of girl, nobody could tell her what to do, she feared no one, she had a competitive attitude. She was feisty, not to mention hot.

I casually walked up to her, she just stood up and seemed to notice me, she was pretty tall for a girl, I was 6'0 and she was about 5'7 because she only had to look up a little bit to see my eyes, her pink eyes staring at me. I cleared my throat.

"Congrats Blossom, you successfully showed up the owner of this school." I said sarcastially. "Serves her right, she's nothing but a spoiled, selfish brat." She hissed, while giving me an intense glare. "Hey, just saying if you were going to mess with someone I wouldn't pick Princess..." I said defensively.

"Its my fight, my problem, so just stay out of it. And by the way, you can't tell me who not to mess with." She said with the same authority, she then wlaked around me and began walking towards the exit...

She was different from other girls...way different. First of all she didn't throw herself at me like all the other boy-crazy girls in this school, she didn't even care that she messed with Princess, something most girls would never do, from fear of consquences, and she wasn't afraid, but most of all she wasn't afraid of me...one of the six most powerful beings on this Earth...and everyone...and I mean everyone was scared of me...

...Everone except her...


	4. Realization

Chapter 3- Realization

Brick's P.O.V.

I returned earlier that morning, for school, which was very unusal for me, but I wanted to figure out who Blossom was, I know I know her, but I figured if I spent more time with her, I'd figure it out faster.

I flew to school, when I arrived, sure enough Blossom and her sisters we all gathered around, Buttercup held a basketball. I used my super hearing to eavsedrop.

"Come on Blossy, you and me, mono e mono." She taunted dribbling the ball in between her legs.

"No, Buttercup. I don't wanna play right now." She said. Buttercup rolled her eyes. "Bubbles? You up for it?" She asked.

"No Buttercup, I hvae to study for this stuid test." Bubbles said reading the contents of a textbook. Buttercup put away the ball in defeat.

I sighed, my brothers arrived, Boomer had his stupid girlfriend with him, and as soon as Butch hit the ground at least five girls swarmed around him, he put his arm around two, while the others followed. I rolled my eyes as Princess approched, a ugly neck brace around her neck.

"Nice brace Princess." Blossom smirked strutting into the school with her sisters, laughing. Princess huffed angerily, but continued trying to start a conversation with me as I eyed Blossom with interest. The rest of the day went by fast, Blossom gave up on wearing sunglasses, she really didn't care what people thought of her eyes. She passed classes with ease, and always raising her hand if the teacher asked a question, making her a favorite to most teachers.

At lunch time a sat a table away from the trio of sisters, dragging my brothers away from their regular table.

I hardly ate as I listened to their conversation, Blossom read a book, while barely touching her chef salad, Buttercup stuffed her face with her food, and Bubbles was chattering endlessly. Buttercup spoke up, with a mouthful of food. I smirked, it reminded me of me and my brothers.

"Blossom, all you ever do is read." She said annoyingly. "Hm, what'd you say Buttercup?" She said, barely looking at her.

"I thought moving would change you, but you act the same a you did in Townsville." She grumbled.

"Shhh, Buttercup. Remember we have to keep our identity's secret!" Blossom hissed.

I snarled, they were the Powerpuff girls, my sworn enemies, and to think, I almost liked her! I snarled, putting to much force into my plastic cup, breaking it, and soda spilling everywhere.

"What the heck dude!" Butch said standing up, to avoid soda being spilt on him.

"Whats up with you?" Boomer said taking a rag to soak up the mess.

"Guys, those are the Powerpuff girls!" I whispered loudly. Butch's fists clenched, and Boomer glared.

"Stupid, I should have known when I first saw them!" I hissed. They destroyed us, twice, time for revenge...

I walked up to Blossom taking her book, making her stand up in anger. Butch spun Buttercup to face her, throwing her tray of food on the floor.  
And Boomer spun Bubbles around to face him.

"What the hell!" Buttercup snarled, looking at Butch and the remants of her food.

"What the hell was that for?" Blossom hissed.

"Hey!" Bubbles said alarmed.

"Hmm, you girls think you're so clever, hiding from everyone about who you really are. Didn't you know we'd find out sooner or later?" I hissed, Blossom glared, she and her sister, braced themselves for a fight.

"What are you talking about, we're no different from everybody else!" Blossom snarled, we were making a scene, people stopped eating to listen, a few we starting to come closer to take a look at what was happening.

I picked up Blossom and hurled her making her smash hard into the title, unearthing it as she slid into the wall. Every gasped, obvious now that these girls were not human. She opened her eyes, they glowed pink, her sisters followed her as they too, were plowed into the ground. I noticed many people, had their cell phones out, video taping it. Princess even called the local news station.

Blossom charged at me, punching me so hard it slammed me, four rooms away, leaving several students and teachers panicked as they ran out of the building. I snarled, more angerier than before. I ran at super speed, grabbed her and fling her upwards smashing her way to the roof.

Now everyone was outside the building watching, the camera crew had arrived, taping as Blossom landing gracefully on her feet in front of them.

"Man it feels so good to hit you again. Have you forgotten we destroyed you, twice." She hissed as I appeared out the front door.

"That was when you had your sissy of sisters with you, now you're all mine." I smirked. She stomped her foot, cracking the pavement under her strength. Causing several people to gasp. I could tell she had been wanting to use her powers for some time now. I decided to challenge her as I ran at super speed to the beach, she was in hot pursuit, I saw helicopters starting to gather with several cameramen aboard.

I ran into the water, she dunked me under the water, she took a deep breath and blew ice on me, freezing me solid. I grew angry, Flames crackled around me, I blew an easy twenty five feet of pure flame at her which she dodged, we we both soaking wet, her hair sticking to her and her clothes became baggy and heavy.

I tackled her as we wrestled in the sand, rolling towards a docked boat, I kicked her off, now we both had multiple brusies. I smircked, I picked up the huge boat, hurling it at her. She braced herself, and caught it, sliding back several yards, and stopping just before she almost hit a family at the beach. She glared at me, swung it around her a few times before launching it at me, harder then I had. It crushed into a ball under my grasp. I threw it into the water. I also noticed there was now a purple helicopter, with a crown on it with the curly inicals of Princess Morbucks, she was sitting watching from the air.

I saw Blossom hiss and threw a ball of pink energy at the heli, which barely dodged. She struck her tounge out at it as it fired missles at her. She took to the air, dodging the missiles with ease. I followed her. She was distracted, I tackled her once again, when formed a comet of red and pink, wrestling to take the most damage. She was on the bottom as we plowed into the school yard, alarming serval students, who were still watching. We were dirt covered, bruise, and most of our clothes were torn up. She took in a breath of air as she flipped me so I was on bottom, still a blur as I threw punches at her and she dodged and threw punches at me.

I noticed Boomer had Bubbles pined to the wall as she blasted him back with a sonice scream, him slidding back before countering with his own sonic booms. I looked to my right and saw Butch and Buttercup, their fingers locked as the pushed against each other, seeing who was strongest, needless to say they weren't moving very good. And each pair was much int he same state, dirty and torn.

I pined Blossom down, panting for breath, I sat on her with my hands on her wrists immobilizing her. She glared at me.

"THAT IS ENOUGH!" I loud demanding voice called. We all looked to see who had spoken, Miss Vanhisen the princeapal.

"Get off." Blossom said under my grip. "Make me." I taunted. She replied by punching my in the face, making my nose bleed and blast at least 25 feet into the air, hovering while rubbing my nose. She got up, crossed her arms and glared at the princapal. I landed near her.

"ALL OF YOU DETENTION! YOU WILL REPAIR THE DAMAGES YOU'VE DONE AND SERVE TWO WEEKS OF WORK!" She yelled, Blossom turned to me glairng angerly, our faces inches apart.

"This is all your fault!" She said. "As if, you're the one who destoryed me, I had to get revenge!" I yelled, I noticed Bubbles,Boomer,Butch and Buttercup had engaged in aurgments as well.

"I SAID ENOUGH!AS FURTHER PUNISHMENT YOU WILL BE STUCK WITH EACH OTHER FOR YOUR TWO WEEK PUNISHMENT!" She repeated. Blossom turned her back to me crossing her arms, we were still soaking wet. We all sighed as got to work. Arguing as we did so. Princess and her posse gather to watch. It was going to take days to fix al this shit.

It seemed we'd broken more things then we realized, several cafeitra tables were broken and flat. Several walls had been broken through, some stuff had started a fire, mostly everything was busted, and that wasn't even couting the stuff we broke outside. That ship, a bunch of fences, even a house or two, a skyscrapper had been cut in half, falling to break even more things, cars were on fire and twisted, even a helicopter or two lay limp of the ground...

Spending weeks with Blossom and her hot sisters...that did not sound bad to me, it didn't sound bad to me at all...


	5. Stuck?

Chapter 4- Stuck?

Brick's P.O.V.

Now, if you've never seen Blossom, I, or any member of the Rowdyruffs and Powerpuffs get angry, you have never been truely frightened.

Sure on the outside of the Powerpuffs, you saw drop dead gorgous girls, adn they were nice people, not really the kind of person you'd think have super powers or massive tempers for that matter. For example, Bubbles, the bubbly, happy, but slightly dense of the bunch, she looked as if she'd never hurt anything even if her life depended on it.

And sure, Buttercup acted tough, she was the tomboy of the trio. Though he often looked more menacing, she too was nice, but that was only on first immpressions.

Now to there red headed leader, Blossom. Softested pink eyes, she was competitive, but very smart. Kind. But in her own way she was the most feared, she could plan a way to kill you so fast you wouldn't even see it coming, she was also a master at death glares and mean looks. She wasn't the strongest, like Buttercup, who was the fight hungry powerhouse of the trio. Nor was she as sweet or sensitive as Bubbles.

And don't even get me started on their looks, I mean perfectly built bodies, curvy and athletic. Gorgous long legs and arms. Their hair was never frizzy or split-ended, only shiny and soft, and carrying the vague smell of their assorted scents, Strawberries, Green apple and Blueberries. They also seemed immune to acnes or pimples of any kind, because their skin was always flawless, only heathly and smooth. Needless to say everyone envied them, even Princess Morbucks. I perfered Blossom really, I mean, shiny red hair, like her fiery attutide, and she was smart. Despite my thoughts, she was my enemy, the soul being that had destroyed me...twice.

These same traits seemed to fall upon us as well, not to brag but who am I kidding? I mean we were tall, muscular, handsome, our skin was flawless, hair fell perfectly into its place. I mean I was the smartest of us, no contest, but I could be the most itimidating, due to my red eyes. Though I wasn't as agressive as Butch, my black hair blood hungry brother. Nor was I as kind or as, how shall we say...gentlemen like, like my brother Boomer. But like I'd said before, if you've never seen Blossom, I, or any member of the RowdyRuffs or Powerpuffs angry, you have never truely been afraid.

And I betcha anything that was what was running through everyone's minds at this moment, I mean after the fighting, and being mean to three of the six most powerful human beings that could easily rip you apart, I'd be scared too... Well if I didn't have powers that is. So after the Principal announced our punishment, Bubbles was the first to speak.

"Buttercup this is ALL your FAULT! If you would've just kept you're big mouth shut, this wouldn't have happened!" She yelled turning to her black haired sister, narrow eyed.

"My fault! How is this MY fault! If they would have the decency NOT to easedrop on people then nothing would've happened!" She yelled pointing at my brothers and I.

"Hey! It was SO not our fault, you're our sworn enemies! We couldn't just say, 'Oh we're going to school with the Powerpuff girls, lets let them carry on with their lives, them destroying us twice means nothing to us...' " Butch snapped as he and Buttercup began arguing,, as did Boomer and Bubbles.

And then there was Blossom and I, standing side by side, watching in dismay as our siblings continued to brawl on another. I watched for Blossom's reaction, her eyes glared with anger, her face grew fearful and mean.

"Thats enough!" She yelled, so loud many people covered their ears, crushing more pavement as she stamped her foot. They stopped almost instantly, in mid-fight, to watch their leader, like children fighting, only to be torn apart by a very angry mother.

"Its bad enough, we got in trouble, especailly with them. But I really, really don't want to get in more." She said, taking a deep breath, trying to calm herself. There was a sound of cuffs being snapped around our wrists as she opened her eyes.

"Very funny Mrs. Vanhisen, now un-cuff us." She said, obviously pissed, around mine and Blossom wrists were two metal cuffs, but only they had a mix of red and pink energy in replacement for a metal chain. I looked only to realize Boomer and Bubbles were also combined, only with dark and light blue energy, and Buttercup and Butch with dark and bright green energy.

"Sorry Blossom, I see no other way, the only way for you all to stop fighting is to force you to be with each other." She replied.

"B-But you can't do that! Its against our rights!" Bubbles protested. "Yeah, and even though I'd like being near super hot chicks every day, this is just rediculous." Butch added, we all nodded.

"I am sorry, but for the remainder of your punishment you _will_ be stuck to each other." She pressed. I smirked. "You know lady, we all kinda got super powers, its not like we can't break them." I said.

Blossom and I took off running in blurs or red and pink, only to manage traveling a few feet before reaching our limit or the cuffs and being slammed back into each other.

"Okay, so I've had better ideas." I said. She glared at me, "You think." She made her eyes grow wide as super hot pink laser blasts nailed the cuffs that were on her wrists, I did the same, only with red beam. She stopped, examining to see if any damage was taken. Nothing, not a scratch or a bruise.

She growled. She took a deep breath, blasting out icy wind as she tried freezing it, as I also did, with my fire breath. The metal heated up, only to return to its solid cool texture, and it got over Blossom's frostbite just as quick.

She now extremely pissed with nothing else to try, grabbed a metal pipe and began bashing at her cuff, shattering the pipe, but causing no damage, she continued grabbing more things, a tree, a telephone pole, even a nearby pointed ended javilen. I, seeing this was hopeless, looked at my siblings, Boomer and Bubbles, gave it their all. Boomer making as much sonic sound as possible as Bubbles did the same, only to recieve nothing as far as progress.

Butch and Buttercup, well she tried making a tornado to engulf the cuff, only for it to come out unscathed. Butch began trying to pry the cuffs apart, using shear streangth and muscle. Once again coming up with nothing.

"You cannot break them, they are special inventions, to keep you prisioner." She chuckled. I glared.

"And do not worry, every time you have to change or use the restroom, it will shut off momentarily, and it'll also shut down after six o'clock." She added. We all sighed, knowing we were stuck.

Blossom and I looked at on another until we both said, "This way." And began pulling against each other. "No we going to go this way!" She said after I turned opposite of her.

"You _will_ learn to work as a team, you will have all your classes together. And unless you want me to raise my punishment I suggest you learn to work as one." She hissed, I heard much grumbling as we thought this over.

We sighed eventually, I realized we still had work to do, Princess said she preffered to stay, but everyone knew she just want ed to make us more miserable, well the Powerpuffs anyway.

Finding no other option we all walked to the school, side by side.

We exaimined the area, this was going to take a long time, even for super-humans, but it didn't exactly help that we were strapped to our worst enemies.

"And no slacking, Puffs." She said, causing every powerpuff to glare at her menacingly. She quieted herself, taking a seat, after firmly cleaning it off, on a nearyby pile of rubble. We stood there for awhile, not really knowing where to start first.

I dragged, literally, as she tired standing, Blossom to a pile or rubble, picking up as much I could carry, with on hand. Blossom picked up a massive amount as well as we walked in step to the outside, where we formed a small pile of rubble, that would be disposed off later. We began moving faster, until we were a blur of pink and red, I also saw Buttercup and Butch, as well as Boomer and Bubbles doing the same things. In a matter of minutes we had a pile leading up to the roof of the school and everything was gone, we even moved Princess to get it all out. But there was still the gigantic holes in the wall, and title that needed filled, and a hole bunch of other crap.

We were all dusty and grimy from the mess, Blossom's hair had some little bites of rubble in it, and it wasn't as neat as usual. We sighed, Boomer and Bubbles ran to the store to by the materials we needed. They came back with a gigantic pile or concrete, wood, new title, new cafiteria tables, new everything. We all wer assigned jobs, Me and Blossom wold repair, or start a least, on fixing the roofs, which were about five stories long, thanks to my awesome Blossom throw. We gathered a bunch of wood, the tiling would go on later, meanwhile Butch and Buttercup started fixing the floor, puring cement that needed drying. And Boomer and Bubbles started replanting the destroy school lawn and outside the school.

A soon as our arms were full we slowly ascended to the roof of the cafietra. "Hey, Brick! I'm kinda strapped to you!" She yelled as I moved my hands, almost making her drop her pile of stuff as she moved with me. "Jeez, _sorry_." I replied with sarcasm. She rolled her eyes. We continued workign for a while, but it wasn't long until things started getting completcated, using one had and being trapped against another.

"Hey, stop it!" She would yell, almost losing flight as she was pressed against me momentarily.

"Hey, I don't like it either!" I added as she practically head-butted me.

"Well, knock it off!" She said, we were fallling more and more off-balance as time grew on. "I can't. I need to secure the planks!" I said.

Moments later, we lost complete balance, She ended up on top of me, and me on my back, all our piles of junk piling on top of us.

"Ouch." She said as the planks fell to her, we were so close together I could feel her icy breath.

"Now, could you get off me. Even though I'm so freakin' hot and you know you don't want to." I teased. She glared and tried pulling herself off, only to be stuck, her eyes went wide.

"The cement!" She said, struggling to free herself.

"Great, pefect. Well actually I really don't mind you being on top off me." I said, eyeing her while giving her a grin. She glared almost evil.

"You're such a pig." She snapped, trying hard to pull herself out of the nearly dry cement, in a few minutes we'd be stuck.

"Relax, let me help." I said, trying to turn myself to her. "No, I can do this myself." She insisted, I rolled my eyes and rolled over, so I was on my belly. She was pretty stuck as I moved stuff to see her elbow deep in the cement, way to go Butch.

"Brick, W-what are you doing!" She asked frantically. "Hush, stay _still_..." I warned with severe caution. She stopped struggling, and breathed slowly, her minty fresh breath on my neck.

My hand was also part way into the cement, do to those awful cuffs. I took a small breath, breathing slow embers, heating the cement. She started trying to pull herself out again, slowly regaining her strength. In moments she was free, cement covered, but free.

"There. Happy now." I grumbled looking at my cement covered hands.

"Happy? I'm _covered_ in cement and I'm cuffed to _you_, how could I be _happy_?" She yelled. I sighed, she was so stubborn, like myself.

"Alright, you have a point, come on, we'll getcha cleaned up." I said, dragging her towards a nearby hose.

"Wait, did you actually _agree_ with..._me_." She said, catching a confused look. I blinked, I guess I did...

Hmm, maybe Blossom wasn't so bad after all...No, know that I think of it...I might actually enjoy this...

WHAT HAS THE WORLD COME TO?


	6. Misery

Chapter 6- Misery

Blossom's P.O.V.

I groaned as the sun blinded me as I blinked my eyes open, I felt miserable, how on earth did I deserve this, to be...stuck to that...that red-headed counterpart of mine...Why me? Well actually it wasn't just me it was me, and my two other sisters, and I'm sure they were suffering just as much. I was shocked as Bubbles bolted throught he door and began shaking me, completely dressed and ready. And was that, new make-up and jewelry she was wearing?

"Blossom, hurry up, we have to get to school!" She said, something I thought I would never ever here her say...ever.

"I...Alright Bubbles, go get Buttercup, I'll be right there." I felt nocious from the shaking but shook it off, I looked at my wrist, that damned cuff was still there, pulsating with bright pink light, searching for the other half...

I sighed and quickly brushed my hair, pulling it up in a high ponytail, I put on a red tank top with a black mini-jacket that had red rose designs on it on. And then I slipped on my black jeans and put on my black and red heels, I put on some lip gloss and mascara, brushed my teeth, got my backpack ready and went down the stairs, Bubbles had appearently fixed breakfest, a delicous meal of eggs, toast and bacon. I ate quickly, mainly because Bubbles seemed to be in such a hurry. Soon Buttercup lazily appeared going down the staircase. She was waering black skinny jeans, with some of the fabric was ripped showing the white ties, she wore a green green-day shirt, her favorite band. And a black jacket, her hair was loose, I guess she didn't have practice tonight and her usual black and green sneakers. Her usual heavy black eyeshadow on, giving her that dark look.

"Oh joy, another day...spent with those perverted Ruffs. Yay." She said sarcastially. "Tell me about it." I said, finishing off my food.

"Oh yeah..." Bubbles said very quietly, I sudden nervous look crossing over her usual perky face. I gave her a questioning look, but shrugged it off and headed off to school.

We arrived quickly, the Ruffs weren't here yet, we still had very few moments of freedom to enjoy. But then I remembered, everyone here was now afraid of us, or hated us with every fiber of their being. I take back what I said earlier, but it was better than being strapped to you counterpart, in a way anyway. Princess wasn't here yet either, so that was a plus.

Bubbles was wearing a baby blue tank top, with a silkly white jacket and white capris, and her nicest pair of blue heels. I almost gagged, Boomer would be all over her if he saw her.

"Hey Darlin', miss me?" A deep masculine voice said behind me, I turned and saw the person I least wanted to, Brick RowdyRuff, or Brick Jojo.

"No." I replied, turning to him, instantly I was pulled forward, as the two cuffs linked together with the pink and red energy. I sighed sadly.

"Sorry to break it to you sweetheart, but whether you like it or not, you're stuck with me." He said, "Isn't that a joy?" I said sarcastially.

He huffed in defeat. "Look can't we at least try to enjoy each other, like when the Principal comes by? Thats the only way we're gonna get out of this ya know." He suggested, "Fine, but only, if a teacher comes by." I said.

I shifted my backpack uncomfortably.

Suddenly a limo pulled up, a white very long, very expensive looking limo pulled out, at first you could only see a leg, wearing shiny black high heels, freshly polished. A butlar excited the limo and walked, all the way around it a took the girls hand, which had a fresh french manicure, and the skin looked abnormally soft.

Out stepped the second least person I wanted to see, Princess Morebucks, wearing a form fitting golden dress, it was spaghetti strapped, golden yellow, that was laced with glittering gold, it reached her knees, she wore black tights under it, she also had a silkly small jacket over her shoulders, and her hair was down, not that it was pretty or anything, because she looked liek a poodle, her hair only reached her shoulders and it poofed and curled like that of a poodle's, she also wore black lipstick, and heavily layer gold eyeshadow. I gagged. But every male member present stopped whatever it was they were doing to gape at the spoiled 'Princess'. Even Brick, who I elbowed in the stomach, 'causing him to stop momentarily.

"Hey Brick!" She said all to happily, she looked at me, and her expression dropped as she reached my bored gaze.

"And...what are you doing here pinky?" She snapped disapprovily at me. I rolled my eyes. "In case your oh so stupid mind forgotten, I'm stuck to Brick now." I said miserably.

She scoffed, "I am not stupid, but Brick is mine girly, whether you like it or not." She snapped, I watched as Brick gazed at me, waiting for my answer.

"You can have him, it's not like I'd fall for him anyways, he is my counterpart remember?" I said. She seemed to take the answer well, that is until I began walking away from her, pulling Brick with me.

"Hey! Where are you going, you can't just take my Brick." she snapped. I rolled my eyes once more. "Whats it look like, I'm going to school idiot. And P.S wherever I go, Brick goes." I answered simply.

She huffed, obviously not liking that idea. As soon as we got to the lockers, we began trying to pry ourselves apart.

"My locker is this way, so we are going to go, this way." I said. "No, we are going this way, my locker is this way." We argued, until the loudspeaker boomed the voice of punishment, the Principal.

_"Attention Brick,Blossom,Boomer,Bubbles, and Buttercup and Butch, you're lockers are now right next to each other, Brick and Blossom, lockers numbers 3 and 4, Boomer and Bubbles 6 and 8 and Butch and Buttercup 12 and 16."_ Her voice finished. I sighed and went to locker three and four, I realized they had moved all out stuff, my books and belongings in exactly the same place as my old one. Even my hot pink lock had the same combonation. I opened my locker and got ready for my classes, it was odd, because for every question the teacher asked, both me and Brick would raise our hands at exactly the same time, as if we came up with the answer at the same time, on fall into the same step, and we strangely were reading the same book...Counterparts.

The day seemed to fly by, uneventfully, besides the fact that Princess went out of her way just to see Brick before every class. But that aside, it went pretty well, Brick and I hardly every talked to one another, though I learned he was quite smart and a fuelent reader, much as I was.

P.E wasn't the smoothest of classes though, mainly because we easily won, because whenever we got the ball, people ethier backed the hell away or didn't put up much of a challange, the challange was that Brick and I had the hardest time cooperating with each other, it was always a brawl to get there or here or do this or that, it was endless and it was definetly getting on my nerves. We also barely was able to ever see my sisters, though throughout the day you could hear the endless bickering of Buttercup and Butch, but I wondered what Bubbles and Boomer were doing...

I was so busy jotting down the teacher's notes and thinking that I didn't notice Brick was staring right at me.

_"How long has he been doing that?"_

I asked myself as I bit my lip and fiddled with my pencil.

_"Why would he be staring at me, after all Princess is right on the other side of him..." _Another disturbing thought entered my mind, all the males in the room were after all staring at her, all except _him_. She glanced at Princess briefly, she was obviously displeased by Brick's action, staring at me ile he didn't notice anyone else. Which somewhat helped my mood, that was until I got to the part where he wasn't noticing anyone else but me. Then my stomach did a little flip flop and I tried to hide the fact that I was blushing lightly.

I hid my face in my hair, like a curtain, but that did not stop him from looking at me still.

Suddenly I felt very sub conscious about how I looked...

_"Why am I thinking about this?" I questioned myself._

_"I hope I look okay." My other me would interrupt. _And eventually my other me started winning, I continued biting my lip and glancing at the clock, praying that the bell would ring at any moment. Still trying to ingore my flopping stomach and the uncomfortable stare that Brick was applying. She tried combing her already silky straight hair...Anything to distract myself.

It seemed like eternity but the bell rang, with a plesant _Riiinnng._ I never thought I'd be happy to leave a class, and even better it was the last period.

I grabbed my books as Brick stood beside me as we waited to be dismissed. Once through we made our way to our lockers, put everything away and stood there for a while. I locked eyes with him, his burning with intensity.

"Why were you staring at me?" I asked quietly. His face hardened, "I wasn't staring at you." He snapped. "Yes you were Brick, why?" I pressed, is faced flashed to uncomfortable for a split second.

"I told you I wasn't...staring...at...you." He said, his tone getting dangerous. "But you were the entire time, I saw you." I hissed. His face softened and he avoided eye contact. "Bloss...I...I...I just, just don't know anymore alright." He barely whispered. I bit y lip, I shouldn't have pressed him that hard.

Brick's P.O.V.

Damn. She did know I was staring at her...But _why_? _Why_ was I staring at her, it was weird, it was like, when I look at her, nothing else exsists, I couldn't feel anything, everything was a blur, except her...I wasn't even noticing Princess...Which was a first, usually I'm all over Princess, but ever since Blossom showed up, its like I'm a different person... I feel sick...What in the hell is wrong with me?

Now that you mention it, Blossom seemed pretty down too. She looked really guilty just standing there, biting her lip and staring at nothing.

I soon found myself inches away from her, she just noticed me and looked up, into my eyes, her pretty pink ones sparkling. I tucked a stray lock of her silky hair behind her ear.

"Hey...It's okay. I mean it is pretty rude to stare a people." I comforted in the best way I could, her cheeks turned a bit red. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked..." She whispered, we were still inches apart and my hand seemed glued to her cheek...

Princess's P.O.V.

I went towards my locker, which was conviently right next to Brick's. He's so dreamy...But lately its like all he thinks about is that stupid _Blossom_.  
She made me want to puke, she has since day one. I mean she is Brick's counterpart, she has his same orange hair, same death glares and battle tactics, she was basically a female Brick, only Brick was so much more appealing. But Brick has taken an obvious interest in her, but why?

I mean sure, she's pretty, but not as pretty as me, she's taller than me, she is much more athletic than me, she has longer silker hair, and she has super powers, but I have that super suit, so we're basically on the same level now. And she's smarter than me, but who cares about grades, or teachers, or school, nobodies thats who. And she poor, I mean I'm rich, I am definetly more of Brick's calibur.

I was caught up in my hatred for Blossom when it multiplyed at least 1 time or whatever that equals. There leaning against the locker was Blossom, and Brick was all over her..._Her_. And she wasn't even flirting, she looked shy or whatever, Brick was totally caressing her face and whispering to her, and his face was like a centitimeter from hers! I felt like puking, my heart shattered.

"Brick!" I yelled, he didn't remove his hand, or step away, he just turned his face a little.

"Yes...Princess." He seemed to scowl. "What on Earth are you doing!" I yelled, my voice growing higher.

"None of you business Princess, now if you'd be so kind. Blossom and I have to go finish repairing things." He hissed, his eyes seemed more mad by the second, almost like flames were hiding behind them, and Blossom was motionless, still in shock, as Brick pulled her away, she didn't even bother to glare at me. I flipped open my phone.

"Daddy, we have a problem...It needs fixed, _now_." I hissed into the phone.

Brick's P.O.V.

Damn the Princess, I was so _close. _And the worst part is, I wasn't even controling my body. All I wanted to do was be close to her, her, of all people.

She was still flushed, not speaking a word as Buttercup,Butch, Boomer and Bubbles complained on how we were, late, I told them we'd take the outside tonight. They seemed to believe my story, I led her outside, she sat on the soil.

"What...happened?" She spoke, if it wasn't for my super hearing no one would be able to hear it. "I believe it was something like this." I said, also a whisper, as I cupped her face and brought her lips to mine. Her eyes were wide for a minute, but she closed them. Her lips were so...soft. And she tasted like freshly picked strawberries. I thought my brain melted through my head, I couldn't remember anything, what was my name? Did I have any siblings...No wait I think I have a brother...Err was it a sister...I really didn't know, and I really didn't care...


	7. Acting it Out

Chapter 7- Acting it out

Brick's P.O.V.

After that somewhat awkward moment, we pulled apart. Both in utter shock. Blossom bit her lip and looked down at the ground. I did the much of the same, though it didn't last long because I suddenly realized our siblings would get very suspicious if we'd been working outside and yet nothing had been acomplished. I looked for something to do, I spotted the cement, it was cracked and broken up, perfect.

"Hey Bloss, we should probably work on repairing this sidewalk." I said, she looked at me with her pink eyes, before breifly glancing at the destoryed cement and nodded, at the speed of sound we gathered up all the rubble, making a fine hole. I then got some water from the hose, letting it run itno a large mixer as I dumped cement powder in it. Once it was at hte proper amout I grabbed a large stick and began stirring it rapidly, until I came out with this paint looking mixture.

I looked back to see Blossom had cleaned the area, she was just finishing putting the tape around the area that read: 'CAUTION.' And she put two large signs that read, 'WET CEMENT'. Unlike Butch or Buttercup had bothered to do.

I picked up the large mixer, dumping the mass of wet cement into the hole, filling it all the way to the top. I quickly set it back down. I noticed Blossom had the hose, and was currently watering the trees and the beautiful flowers and plants that Boomer and Bubbles had planted previously.

I noticed without realizing it I was being dragged to where she was standing, those cursed cuffs. But I didn't have tog grieve long, 'cause soon there was a soft, 'beep.' And the electrical wires holding us together retracted into our cuffs. I twisted my wrist, finally free.

I cleared my throat awkwardly, "Well, I'll guess I'll see you tommarrow Bloss." I said, she nodded, shut off the hose. I took one last look at her and soared into the sky, heading once again to the volcanic labrotory I called home.

Blossom's P.O.V.

I sighed as I re entered the school, so far it was coming along nicely. The walls were boarded up, not finished, but at least there wasn't a huge ulgy hole in it anymore. All the rubble on the floors had been cleaned up, the cafeteria table had been replaced,as well as any electronics or other things that had been demolished. And as soon as we replaced the tile, we would polish the floors.

The greens and blues looked up from there work as I entered, "Ah leader girl. Where's red?" Buttercup spoke up.

"He left." I answered, they looked down at there wrists, just realizing they could leave.

"Oh, yea. Well see ya later Butchyboy." Buttercup said, walking over to me.

"Bye Boomie," I heard Bubbles say, "Errr, Boomer, sorry." She gulped and flew over to us, and we headed home.

_'Boomie?' I thought as I glanced at Bubbles...'Could it be possible she likes her counterpart?' I asked myself._

_'Duh, you kissed yours remember!' My voice reminded me. I tried hiding my scowl, so what if I did...It probably wasn't even intentional._

_'Yeah right, he wanted to kiss you.' I argued with myself._

_'Yeah right, he probably does that to every girl he sees.'_

_'Have you seen him kissin' any other girls yet?'_

_'No.'_

_'Exactly, not even Princess, he may be a tad evil, but he isn't a total womanizer like Butch.' My inner self reminded me._

_'That's ' cause he's the smart one, Butch it the womanizer, and Boomer, he's the sweet and sensitive one.'_

I could've argued with myself forever, but then I realized we made it to our house. I desended, landing on the step of our door, I entered.

"Professor, we're home!" I called. "How was school girls?" He called, peering out from his lab.

"Good." We answered in unision. I quickly went up to my room and finished my homework in no time. I folded it back up, putting it neatly in my backpack, and then flopping onto my bed, once again bored. I fiddled through myshelf full of my many books, and ended up picking out 'Wuthering Heights.' It had been one of my favorites, and I really didn't feel like arguing with myself again.

Bubble's P.O.V.

_'Urg! I can't believe myself, I let my secret name for Boomer slip out. Right in front of my sisters!' _I scolded myself, flopping onto my round blue bed.

Sometimes I don't get how Blossom and Butch could hate their counterparts. I mean they've got to have a lot in common, they're practically the same! Like Boomer and I like drawing, animals, and the drama club. I felt a smile cross my face as I thought about my blonde haired counterpart. He was so sweet, completely different from when he and his brothers terrorized townsville... Maybe they truely did change.

I felt myself drift off into sleep as I closed my blue eyes.

Brick's P.O.V.

I was the first to arrive home, I pushed open the large metal doors. Mojo, who moved his lab here to Belain when we first moved,looked up lazily from the newspaper he was reading.

"Hello son. How was your educational hours today?" He asked. "Fine." I said, like usually he just shrugged and went back to his stupid paper. I grumbled and went to my room, which was messy as always. Dirty clothes all over, loeftover food scrapes, games and their controllers scattered everywhere. I groaned, pulling off my cap, hanging it on the door knob, before floping into my bed, staring at the ceiling, running my fingers through my tangled and unruley hair.

_'What in the hell was I thinking when I kissed her?' I asked myself._

_'Duh, you like her.' My other voice teased. I growled. 'Do not, she's just a stupid, but incredibly hot puff, nothing more.'_

_'Sure. Then why have you been ignoring Princess?' It asked. 'B...Because...We're chained together.' I excused, glancing at my wrist._

_'That is the lamest excuse I have ever heard.' It mocked. 'You should just shut the hell up and go bother someone else's life.' I scowled._

_'Sorry, but I'm kinda a packaged deal.' It replied. _I groaned, buring myself in my pillow, trying to drown out my consicous's remarks. But it was hopeless, no matter what I kept thinking about why I kissed her like I did. And eventually I remembered I had homework.

_'Finally, something to keep my mind off of you know who.' _I thought in relief. I quickly grabbed my textbook and the papers. It became quiet, in deep thought...I could hear the clock ticking faintly. It was mocking me.

Within the next minute I flopped back onto my bed, my book and papers still on my lap.

_'This is hopeless! How in the hell am I supposed to know what E=MC square means!' I hissed._

_'Maybe Blossom will help you.' It called. I thumped myself in the head._ Ask a puff...for help? No way on this planet was I ever going to do that! I'm a ruff! I can handle this by myself...But I soon found myself drifting to sleep on top of my books anyway.


	8. Bad Dreams

Chapter 8- Bad Dreams and Help

Blossom's P.O.V.

I'm one of those people who don't dream very often, which I would think it would be normal, but Bubbles thinks its weird 'cause she has one almost every other day. Which confuses me, because dreams in reality are only about two to three minutes long, which is also confusing, considering they seem to last forever. And just when I thought dreams didn't exist, I find myself in the middle of one...

_So, there I was, back in Townsville, walking down the fimilar sidewalk, everything seemed peaceful, blue sky, puffy white clouds, the sound of birds singing, kids playing everywhere, Adults at work or eating at a nearby cafe._

_I couldn't control myself momentarily, just my eyes, people didn't seem to notice me as I walked through a busy crowd, I felt home._

_But then my lovely vision of home was interrupted, by a loud noise, an explosion, one I hadn't heard in a long time, the sound of gas, liting on fire. I turned around in circles, people screaming in terror, and running for their lives, but I couldn't move from my spot on the sidewalk, I looked for anything that might've blown, cars were still in tact, unscathed. Another explosion ran into my ears, my long firey hair flew back, a gas station had blown, but not naturally, it was set aflamed by something, someone, but who? I heard a menacing chuckle, I saw a vague dark figure in the fire, don't ask me how it survived, it appeared not to be harmed at all._

_"Poor Blossy, couldn't do anything to save them." It hissed, as several fireballs shot out from its hands, 'causing buildings, homes, and school alike to light on fire. The voice chuckled again, I wanted to move, I wanted to yell at them to evacuate, I wanted to freeze the fires and save everyone from harm, but I couldn't. I sobbed, my whole world was crashing, crumbling, and there was nothing I could do to stop it._

_The figure swayed the fire around, making it part away from it, circling him with the flames._

_"...B...Brick." I breathed, it was him alright, in all his flaming glory. He smirked at me, he was just the same as I saw him last, handsome. Only his eyes...they were cold,cruel,mean, and just pure evil, like staring into the domain of the devil itself. Horrible, usually when I looked inside his eyes, I saw fiery passion, intense, proudness, but behind them they were always caring. When I looked inisde this new Brick's eyes, I could hear screams, pleas for mercy, destruction, and a bloodthirsty madness._

_"Brick, stop! This isn't you!" I would call, he would only smirk, "Do you hear them Blossom, hear they're pleas, the sad cries, do you hear them? They're crying out to you, and you're doing nothing to save them. Don't you just feel horrible? Knowing you could save them but choosing not to?" He rasped._

_"This isn't my choice, and you know it!" I screeched, "What's wrong with you Brick! I...I- I thought...I thought you had changed!" I yelled._

_He came closer to me, "Changed? What's to change? I love the way I am, don't you?" He said, "No, I hate it!" I screamed, he looked at me with his evil filled eyes, he started touching my face, running his hands through my hair._

_"Don't touch me!" I screamed. "So you don't like the way I am? You're loss red." He smirked eviley and continued to destroy the city ingnoring my pleas' to stop._

I woke, sweaty, short of breath, and deffinently frightened, I imediantly looked outside, no fire, nothing was being destoyed, and deffinently no Brick. I took in a deep breath, the color to my face was slowly coming back, I looked at my clock, it read 5:18, ah, I am soooooo going to be tired today.

Brick's P.O.V.

You know, I haven't had a dream in a long time...and deffinently not one so real.

_So there I was, I was in a a ruined town, not just any town, Townsville, everything was burnt down, ashes flying everywhere, the sky filled with smoke and haze, some fires were still going, burning everything to the last core._

_I heard sobbing in the distance, I ran to find Bubbles and Buttercup laying limp on the floor, Blossom was the one crying, her wntire body smeared in ashe, her hair looked sindged, her eyes filled with hate,sorrow, and misery. The floor around her was pure ice, making a small circle around her weak body._

_"Blossom..." I breathed. "...Don't come any closer!" She warned, her voice, cracky, loud, mean and hurt._

_"Blossom...I-" _

_"I hate you! I hate you! I hate you! Why did you do this Brick? Why!" She said, she was so upset she was shaking uncontrolablly, tears racing down her ceeks like a river, her face red and puffy, she looked short of breath._

_Then it hit me, I did this...I was the one who had caused her all this pain, all this suffering, all this misery, I had set the fire, I didn't stop it. And now, I felt bad, thats right, I felt bad, I killed my counterparts sisters, and that made her sad, so sad, she was terrifed, something Blossom almost never was._

_I ran to her to comfort her, she broke free and started backing away slowly, like a scared person walking away from a large elephant, knowing they could kill you at any moment._

_"Stay away Brick. I hate you! Just...Just leave me alone." She sniffed painfully, swallowing with difficulty, she faded as she walked off into the haze, I wanted to stop her, I wanted to tell her that wasn't me, but I couldn't move, like I was trapped in some invisable box, soon my brothers appeared across from me they nelt at their counterparts feet, Butch looked upset, like the way her avoids crying or showing any emotion by shutting himself up, he usually is so violent, Boomer looked ready to cry, he looked at me with great disapproval._

_"Why'd you do it man?" Butch said. "You...killed them." Boomer would say in disbelief, I wanted to tell them I didn't mean to, but I could not._

_"Do you feel good, knowing you killed everyone, including the puffs, your counterpart is upset. Tell is Brick does hurt?" They would ask, over and over, reminding me of my deed. The world around me blackened, and I woke up._

I sat up, checking to make sure I was all there, I looked over at my digital clock, 5:18, that is so freakin' early...I groaned and checke doutside, everything good there, no signs of distruction, and the puffs deffinetly weren't dead. I took a quick breath, I started preparing for school only to remember I still had my unfinished homework, I glanced at the clock, 7:45 school started in five freakin' minutes! I hissed, grabbing everything and stuffing it into the small pack, before bursting out the window, unfed, bedridden, and deffenietly unhappy.

Blossom's P.O.V.

I sat near the building, my back leanign against the wall, dark circles under my eyes from lack of sleep, my schoolwork was in front of me, done and neat, I was doodling, as always when I'm bored. I looked around Boomer was here and was with Bubbles, who was giggling with Boomer, I looked to the other side to see Butch and Buttercup, struggling to play basketball while being strapped together, even having super powers can be hard, when strapped to an equalized super being. I suddenly realized Brick wasn't here, and it was almost time for school, hmmm. I wondered why.

Then I saw a comet of red, I knew it was him, in an instant he landed, forming a crater at the earth rumbling and cracked with his landed, he leapt out, not bothering to comment on his crater, we would no doubt have to refill and replant.

He rushed over to me, his active cuff taking its place, by strapping itself onto mine. He was panting quite hard. "Bloss, you gotta help me. I have like five minutes left to get this stupid thing done." He breathed, I felt so bad for him I didn't hesitante for long, in moments we had it done, since he just needed a little tutoring and then he got in down, being smart like myself, it took him no less than three minutes to complete the assignment. He sat next to me, finally taking the time ot relax.

"...Thanks Blossom, I so would've never gotten that done if it wasn't for you." He breathed quickly. I blinked, did he actually just...thank me...for something? Then it hit me again. He actually asked me for help, A powerpuff, something he'd never had done nor never would do...ever...

"...Ahhhhh...You're...welcome?" I said, I also noticed her had dark circles under his eyes as well.

He just smiled, and playfully ruffled my hair, messing it up entirely, I glare and scoff at him and attempt to return it to its origanal state. He chuckles softly, it was almost painful, he was so different from my dream today. He had this kindness in his eyes he sometimes got but tried to hide, though I always caught it.

It was almost painful to imagine him...destroying something, even though he caused havoc when he was a child.

But boys shall be boys I guess, superhuman or not. I fought a chuckle as I thought of our first day as superhuman children, playing only a simple game of tag, but yet nearly destroying the city, without even realizing it...

"Is the school field trip today?" I asked, blinking. "Yeah...to the museum of mirrors right?" He said. (Kay, I really don't know if there is a muesem of mirrors of not, but it'll fit in with what I have planned.)

"Oh thats right..." I said, and as if on cue the intercom turned on. "Attention all students riding to the Muesum of mirrors please meet in the back of the school."

I sighed, grabbing my things and floating into the air, Brick followed, not like he had a choice or anything. But anyway, we desended in front of the bus, dust flying up around us as we land, Bubbles and Boomer appeared out of thin air, they probably ran here, Buttercup and Butch leant against the bus until they saw us, they were probably out here playing some sport when the bus showed up.

The doors opened and Brick led the way in, we had to sit by each other, otherwise people would have a hard time getting through, with this stupid cuff thing. I took my seat, he sat next to the window, gazing boredly out at the passing landscape, I was going to read, but I found that impossible due to it's bumpiness, then I realized how tired I truely was...

Brick's P.O.V.

I looked over at Blossom, who thank the lord saved me from actually learning how to do the problems on my homework. I asked her to help, and I didn't even vomit or gag like I always imagined, in fact, it was almost embrassing, making her think I couldn't do simple homework without help. And why am I caring what a Puff thinks about me? I don't know...

She was so different from my dream, confident, and deffinetly not a cryer, unlike my dream, she seemed so...broken, like her every limp and fiber of her being broke. Her sisters...they were dead in my dream...they are her world...and her world was broken as was her, she was limp,frail,weak, and miserable. I felt guilt when I looked at her or her sisters.

I felt my eyes grow weary as they close from the much needed sleep...

I wake not an hour later as we lurched to a stop, I was leaning on something hard...but it was soft at the same time...and it smelled good...like strawberries...I blinked a few times, did I just say...strawberries? I only no one person who carries that smell constantly. I cautiously look down, only to find a certain redhead's head laying on my chest, and my head on her shoulder, I was careful not to wake her entirely, I cracked my neck and knuckles, that was going to hurt in the morning, I realized I had never seen my counterpart asleep before, she was peacefully, even sleeping she was breathtakeing.

Her hair fell into her face, her lips had a soft smile, her skin forver soft, her back was slouched, which probably wasn't good for her. I gently set her upright, and shake her. She groans and lets her head fall on my arm. I roll my eyes, "Blossom, Blossom wake up, the muesum is waiting." I whisper into her ear. She groans, reaching for her eyes, rubbing the sleep out of them, she carefully blinks her eyes open, showing her tired pink orbs.

"Mhhh...Brick?" She mumbles. Her removes my arms from her shoulders, gently placing her hands over her face. "Yeah, wake up sleepyhead." I said, but yawned. She laughed, and looked at me teasingly "And you call me sleepy?" She says rising form her seat, walking me over to the steps that she walks down. I follow her, entering the land of many mirrors...


	9. PowerPunks?

Chapter 11- Power...punks?

Blossom's P.O.V.

Turns out the entire place was pretty fantastic, but eerie at the same time, looking everywhere but only seeing the image of you and the people around you. Oh, and the accidentally bumbing into mirriors, thinking they were other passages doesn't help either...

Brick and I grunt as we run into yet another wall, it wasn't painful, but it was the fact that everytime we were completely unprepared for running into a mirror.

"Damn, I am seriously this close to crushing all these mirrors just so there's nothing else to run into." Brick mutters, holding his thumb and pointer finger to make a small space, I laughed a bit. Though it was pretty stupid of us to just continue running into walls, even though the mirrors project back our images.

We still do our best, carefully picking anf choosing where and when to step. By now we had lost the others, I guess Butch, Butercup, Bubbles and even Boomer had better sense of direction than us, even though we were the leaders. Which in turn is ironic because leaders lead, not run people into walls, lose everyone else, and get lost.

_I hate looking like I'm stupid..._ I groan in my head.

_Only you would know that... _Another voice giggled menacingly, it wasn't me. It was something...someone that was taunting me, it was definetly a female's voice though, but that didn't stop me from getting all freaked out.

"Brick...did...did you hear _that_." I whisper, clutching his arm incase my legs gave out, I felt sick, I don't know why that voice...

He put a hand on my back, appearently I was wobbling slightly. "Hear what?" He asked, he studied my face. "Bloss, you okay?" He asked, feeling my forehead. I take some uneasy steps back, "...Y-Y...Yea...I-I-I'm f-fine." I stumbled. As that voice once again entered my head, I found myself clutching my ears shut, though it was even louder than ever.

_"Awww, Bricky can't protect you know can he..." _The voice snickered, _Shut up!_ I scream at it, but I realize I had said it outloud, having a wide eyed Brick stare at me. "No, not you." I say barely.

_Heheheheeee...come closer Blossom...closer yes..._ It hissed, in an alluring voice, beckoning me to come to wherever she was.

_Damn you, go the freakin' hell away! _I screech, gritting my teeth so it doesn't come out in a voice.I back up into a mirrior and quickly turn away, and gape. I'm sure Brick has seen it too, because he is dragging me away. There, where the exact images of our bodies are supposed to be, are, well us...but some twisted evil version of us.

There was me, in my exact postion, arms and everything. Only my soft, hot pink eyes were now red, with tints of pink, I was wearing a triagnle bottom pink revealing shirt and a hot pink and black plaid skirt, way to short, with chains dangling from it. I wore too much hot pink eyeshadow and mascara that made my eyes look menacing and dark, my lips were blood red. My hair, still at its normal leangth was tied in a ripped up ribbion that spiraled everywhere, and black heels. I gulped that was defienetyl _not _me. Never ever could that be me. But my for surely shocked expression was replaced, by a evil grin.

And Brick, who still had his arms around me as he dragged me away, was also different, wearing a blood red shirt with a black skull design in the middle, he wore his usual black baggy jeans, and black and red shoes, his red cap was still on, backwards as usual. and his hair, his hair was spiked and was long, like really long, like a mullet. And his eyes were menacing and horrible, evil. And his protective expression was replaced with one of vengance and evil.

By now I am so unsure and frightened I nearly knock Brick to the ground as I runto try to find an exit, but everywhere I look, everywhere, there she is, mimicking my every move, waiting to catch me if I come to close, Brick only inches behind her. I feel weak, who runs away fromt here problems? Weaklings that who, and certainly not me, I can't even remember the last time I ran frm and enemy. But I know why, I had a reason not too, even when my sisters lost hope and wanted to run, so did I. But I couldn't. I had to stay, to stay and protect what I loved so dearly.

Now I finally felt afraid, and I was running away, as much as I wanted to keep it to myself. I let out a screech as hands appear fromt he wall, I had hit a dead end, two arms, exaactly matching mine appeared, grabbing me, pulling me in, I only got one chance to see my face, my messed up twisted face on hers, smirking as I entered the world of darkness, I only got a single sentence from her as the darkness surrounded me, in that same, haunting voice.

_"Have fun in hell" _She hissed. I gasp, but find myself knocked out, surrounded in what seemed enternal and a non ending darkness, my ony hope is to get hope, safe.


	10. A Secert Evil

Chapter 11- A Secret Evil

Brick's P.O.V.

I ran towards Blossom, who had apparently ran into the dead end mirror...She was running...from something, something probably spooked her, or maybe, there really was something...

I could see her, she was examining her hands, like she couldn't believe she was here, she looked around suspiciously too, but she was sitting on her knees, her hair shielding her face from view.

I adjusted my hat slightly and approached her slowly, as if not to startle a wild animal, or it might attack.

"Bloss...you feeling okay?" I asked, shoving my hands in my pockets, she turned to me, smiling. "Of course I am." She said. I raised an eyebrow.

"I'm sorry about how I acted...I uhhh, saw something..." She hesitated. Twirling a strand of her fiery red hair around her finger.

"You sure?" I asked with concern, "Of course, why would you think their would be anything wrong with me?" She asked, giving me a innocent smile, I furrowed my eyebrows, this wasn't Blossom's typical behaviour, but no the less, I put my arm around her and led her the other way, she put on her tinted sunglasses, strange. She usually wasn't self conscious about her eye color anymore. Man, she must've ran into that mirror hard.

Blossom's evil counterpart P.O.V.

It worked! I am in! This Brick is quiet affectionate, not like mine, he usually just get down to what he wants. I put on her sunglasses to hide the different shade of my eyes. Thankfully it worked well enough that I'm wearing her clothes she had on too, otherwise I'd be in big trouble. Explaining it to Brickhead over here, he's definitely smarter than my Brick, kinder too.

Blech, how can she like this guy? I'll never know.

Hmm oh well, maybe he isn't as smart as I thought, poor sap was falling good enough for our switch out trick...Good, now I can do what I need...

Blossom's P.O.V.

I examined my hands, and stood up. What was I wearing? I pawed forcefully at my clothes, gross.

I was wearing a super short plaid hot pink miniskirt and a button up pink shirt, that revealed my belly button and most of my collarbone, and a black choker. I felt my hair, spiked and darker than usual, it also felt greaser and not as soft, like I hadn't washed it in some time. And my ribbon. It looked shredded up somehow, it cascaded down to my waist in curls. My fingernails were much to long and painted black with pink skulls. I felt my face and found makeup smeared over my hands, Eck, I hardly wore the stuff before, now I found myself layered in hot pink eyeshadow, eyeliner, mascara and lipstick.

My shoes were somewhat normal, black and pink converse. But I dispised everything about this new world, people here wore much to revealing and inappropraite clothing, much to many makeup, and looked gross and dirty, and most of them reeked of drugs and alcohol.

The streets were cracked, uncared for as were the buildings. Factory smoke was billowing up everywhere, and the air wasn't fresh, it was way beyond pollution, and the water here looked filled with acid, chemicals, oil and everything else disgusting and vile. I hastily rose from my position on the gross ground, most of it was layered in...Blood? Oh god no.

I threatened to puke as I tried looking for a way out. I brushed off my skirt that was embarrassingly short. And quickly walked to the nearest place without anyone else there already, this town seemed much, much more populated than Townsville, where the sidewalk was hardly ever considered crowded, even with a dozen people on it, here the sidewalk was absolutely jam packed with people. Pushing shoving, people occasionally falling out into the streets, I don't even want to know how we got so populated...

All I wanted was a way out of this hellhole. I causiously flew upwards into the smoggy air, I exaimined this new area and only found disgust and disapproval feelings. This may be a twisted version of my world, but it had to have some people I knew right, but I could only think of one person, the Mayor. He always, well most likely would know what to do.

With a shiver I flew towards the Mayors house, well City Hall I should say, only it didn't look nearly as grand as it did before. It had faded a disgusting gray color, cracks covered everything, broken windows, graffitied walls, curtains ripped and shredded.

I take a breath of air and step on the stairs that lead inside the hall. Inside is even worse, food covers the walls and floor, most with gross mold. Dirty clothes, well I could hardly call them clothes, simply because they had barely any fabric, lay on the floor.

Ick, _what happened_? Even broken furniture lay on the floor... I peeked around the walls.

"...Mayor?" I squeaked. A mild groan came from the room to my left, I carefully crossed the room. The Mayor was in there all right, passed out, and massive alcohol stench was int he room, broken liquor bottles lay around, alcohol drenched the carpet. I nearly fainted when I saw the Mayor, a grimy beard had grown from not shaving, his clothes, which looked he'd worn all year, were drenched in alcohol, ripped, torn and messed to the extreme, his monocle was cracked and grimy, much like everything else here. He was drunk.

I barely touched him when he sprang from the his desk, which he was using for a bed as of now. He slashed blindy with some sort of blade, I flew out of his reach, he was slurring obsinetites at me.

"Mayor, it okay! It's me Blossom!" I tried to calm him , he stopped and scratched his head. "Blossom? What are you tallkingnnn a'bout Berserk..." He slurred, teetering from side to side.

"Berserk?" I asked. Confused. "Ya babe...thats yourrr naaamme isn't itttt?" He burped drunkenly.

"Babe? Mayor are you alright? I'm Blossom Untonium." I tried getting through to him. "'Course I ammmm Berserky. Why would you think ottthhherwise...And ifff youurrr'ee reaaallly Blossom, you should run and hideeee, herrrr kinddd isnnn't wellllcommmed heeere." He uttered his last sentence before passing out again. Run and Hide? Why? Everyone in Townsville loves us. Speaking of us, I wonder if Buttercup and Bubbles somehow got sucked into this crazy world. I slowly back out of the room, fearing this horrible place I used to love.

Is this what happened to Townsville after we left? Crime was everywhere after all, and these people where doing absolutely nothing to stop it. Everywhere you looked there was a robbery, screams of the hurt everywhere, and almost every thirty minutes there was a gunshot heard, maybe even sooner than that.

I started thinking of a place where my sisters could be, and I only thought of one place. My house. My old house.


	11. Strange Behaviours

Chapter 13- Strange Behaviours

Brick's P.O.V.

"Alright Blossom, where do you want to go?" I asked her after the field trip that day, which ended after school.

"Anywhere but to that muesum again, I mean who really likes going to museums to _learn_, how even likes learning?" She said, she seemed, more carefree, but this was really, really strange.

"Uhhh, Blossom? Are you sure you're okay? Because that did not sound like you at _all_, you love museums, and learning." I said, my eyes squinting at her through her sunglasses, which she still had refused to take off.

"It didn't? Oh, I mean of _course _it didn't! I meant that's what someone would say, you know, if they weren't me." She stammered. That entire sentence didn't sound like her either, she was always so...sure of herself, she never stammered, or said ' I mean' repetitively in a sentence, or never even.

She cleared her throat and stuffed her hands in her jean pockets. "I wanna go wherever you want to go, Bricky." She answered after a pause.

_Bricky_? Really, nicknames? She didn't even call her sisters by their nicknames and I knew they had'em too. This was beyond normal.

I stood in front of her and she stopped walking and looked up at me. "Since when did I have a nickname?" I asked, my red eyes trying to see her eyes through her sunglasses.

"Nickname? Oh yeah, I know _you_ don't have a nickname...I just thought, I mean, I heard someone call you that earlier." She said.

"Theres something, different about you. And no one has ever, ever called my Bricky." I said. "Different? Why would anything be different? I just ran into a wall how much can a person change by hitting a wall." She changed the subject. Another thing that Blossom, never does. She always wants answers or to give people answers, rather than avoiding the answers and being inconclusive.

"I don't know, but you definitely did." I said confidently, I was almost one hundred percent sure that there was something up with Blossom.

Berserk's P.O.V.

Damn, this one is smart. Nothing is working! He keeps noticing whenever I screw up! And how in the hell can Blossom even _like_this guy, hes soooo blech. You know he's all, caring and smart and why in the hell does he keep asking me if I'm okay, of course I'm freakin' okay! How hurt can a superhero get if they run into a wall! I mean really, maybe he isn't that smart after all...

And he is SO uptight, I can feel it already, I mean he notices my every defect and uses smart words, my other self didn't even give him a nickname! Of course, I get stuck with the _only_ girl who doesn't give their boyfriend nicknames! I'm sure the good Bubbles and even Buttercup gave theirs nicknames!

And the other me has to be to uptight, do you see what I'm _wearing_! Honestly, where is the skirts and heels, and tanks or short dresses. And how many times does this girl wash her hair, its so soft and silky and it smells like _strawberries_. She must wash it every freakin' day, or brush it...Ha! That is a good one. And my teeth, there so devastatingly white and clean, Ew I know right. Where does she keep her makeup even, there is nothing hot about wearing no makeup!

Oh great, here comes blue and green, maybe they'll be better.

Buttercup, was wearing a green T-shirt with a skull design on it and black skinny jeans with black and green DC's, no makeup once again, and her hair was up to her shoulders. What happened to the fishnet stuff she always wore? Not that Butch is much better.

And the blondie, at least she was wearing a skirt, glad something hasn't changed, but it was _way_to long. She also wore a baby blue tank top with white flower designs and white heels, her hair was held back by a white hairband, well, not to bad, for a goody goody anyway. At least she wore a little makeup, but it was basically microscopic, if you want him to look at you, make you more noticable for god's sake! And the other blonde was also outta whack too.

But I played it cool.

"Hey Bubbs, BC." I greeted in my best perky voice, now they were all looking at me, oh great I did something wrong again.

"Bubbs?" Bubbles asked, her mouth open and her eyes wide. "BC?" Buttercup asked, taken aback.

"Err, yeah...Hey...guys." I fixed it. They still looked skeptical though. "Yeah..." Buttercup said after a pause. "So, we were all going to go to the basketball game tonight, you coming?" She asked.

Bubbles practically draped herself over me. "Please, please,please Blossom, you have to go!" She was already begging me to go, I must not go places much, oh great, I am sooooo uptight. I disgust myself.

"Yeah, yeah. I'll go." I said sternly shaking her off. She looked hurt for a second, but then smiled. What a wimp.

"Yay!" She exclaims, beaming at me like a child, I force my best smile, which I know is nothing compared to their smiles, but it passes.

I swallow awkwardly. "When is it?" I ask, trying to sound more Blossomish, but its not working. "Oh not till...six." She has to think about it for a bit. She is _such_ a blond.

"Perfect." I say.

Blossom's P.O.V.

I take off into the sky, trying not to be seen, but its so polluted up in the air, my eyes are watering and I'm coughing like no tomorrow, so I am forced to stop and run the rest of the way, which isn't good, because this skirt is short already, and it doesn't help when you run in a skirt, but luckily I am too fast for people to get a good look at me.

Eventually I arrive, and its no shocker that I'm shocked at what lays before me. Like everything else here in this crappy town.

The sidewalk is cracked with grass growing from it, the lawn is so overgrown it comes up to my shoulders and its mostly brown from neglect. Every window is broken and smashed, toilet paper is strung all over our house, the paint is cracking and peeling off, the doors are so old they're falling off the hinges. I gulp and carefully slip inside.

I'm surprised even more. Everywhere there is moldy old food, even on the walls in ceilings, the furniture is all disorder, some parts missing, many stains cover the tops of our couch, the cushions are torn up...The tv is cracked, but it's apparently on because every once and awhile it fuzzes in and out, playing some noise before turning black again. Dirty old clothes lay everywhere, the kitchen, every food item we own is all over, the refrigerator door left open, mold everywhere, I even saw a few overfed, overly large rats scampering around.

Every picture frame is crooked or cracked, I brace myself and head up the stairs. It is much the same, but the entire house smells of cirgarettes, alchol and other probably illegal drugs. I step into my room, or what used to be my room before we moved.

Instead of everything being mainly pink, I find everything red, various rock band posters are all over the walls, since when did I like rock?  
My bed is unmade, stewn all over the place, the carpet is bound to be crawling with bugs, my brush lay on my vanity looking very much unused, but I find countless cosmetic items open all over the place.

Since when did I take a turn to so much makeup? There was glittery eyeshadow, all sorts of colors of eyeshadow, mainly various shades of black, gray and red. Lipstick is rolled up all over, red and black mostly, mascara lays all over also, even eyeliner, and in the craziest colors too, blue, red, black, brown, pink, red...

I turn around to see the weirdest item off them all, its a picture of me and my sisters. The real us, smiling and laughing happy. But thats not the strange thing, I find blood red darts all over in the picture, most of them focused on me, its filled with so many dart holes, I can't count them.

Now I know one thing for sure, I need to get out of here.


	12. MySisters?

Chapter 14- My...Sisters?

Blossom's P.O.V.

I hurried out of the room, trying to shake the image away from my mind. But then I heard a noise down the stairs. I took down the stairs hopefully it was someone who knew where we were.

Downstairs was a tall teenage girl with striking black hair.

"Buttercup?" I asked, A burp was heard. "No Berserk! Don't you ever call me by that stupid name, its Brute!"

I studied 'Buttercup' more carefully. She was different. Her hair barely touched the bottom of her ear, which was pierced multiple times. Her hair also looked gross, like she hadn't cared for it in days, it was sorta in a up do thing. She was wearing a quite revealing, black, slimming tank top. She also had on black shorts, and when I say short, I mean _short. _Complete with thigh high black boots.

She had a nose piercing, and eyebrow piercing, a lip piercing and both ears were pierced. I also saw she had multiple tattoo's covering her arms, and possibly her legs.

I coughed awkwardly. "Brat! Get down here, the boys will be here soon!" Brute shouted from her cover as the refrigerator door.

And then my other 'sister' appeared. She was different as well.

Even though Bubbles is the one of the three that usually wears the most make-up this was out of hand. Her violet eyeshadow practically covered her face, and her long eyelashes were made longer using at least a gallon of mascara, and her eyeliner made her darker blue eyes appear darker.

Her lips appeared pouting, but where dark pink, and foundation covered her face. Her ears were pierced with big hoop earrings. Her hair, which she usually preferred to keep it out of her face.

Two long bangs fell down from her pigtails, which trailed to her waist. She was wearing a one shoulder baby blue shirt that revealed her belly button. She wore a darker blue skirt that could've doubled for a band aid.

She also wore many bracelets that jingled. And she wore high heels that were dark blue.

I looked them over, and they looked at me. "Well Berserk? Are you going to change into something better for the boys or not?" Brute questioned.

I thought this over, maybe she does have some decent clothes. Without answering a climbed up the stairs and once again turned into that room, opening the closet door.

I pulled everything out, which only consisted off all things black and hot pink with an occasional red.

Everything in the closet was either short skirts, or short shorts, and possibly a short dress. No pants, no leggings.

All the shirts included was either a spaghetti strap tank top or one shoulder shirts, and all looked small enough to reveal a little too much for my taste.

I groaned with frustration and all the shoes were at least five inches high.

I started to grumble to myself, but these clothes were hot and sweaty, they also probably stank too. I threw them off and chose a black tank top with red jeweled heart on it, it showed my stomach too much, but I really didn't have much to choose from.

I chose a black skirt with a red flowered design on it, it barely covered much of anything, but it would do.

I pulled my hair out of the red bow it was in, it felt greasy and disgusting, so I wetted it down and scrubbed it, trying to rid the filthiness off of it. I didn't have much time, or much to work with since the only bottle of shampoo there is in my room was a very small bottle.

I quickly washed off my hair, feeling a bit better, I blow dried it and brushed it out, which took forever considering the many tangles and snarls in it. I washed the makeup off my face, which also took forever since apparently I now own water resistant makeup.

I pulled my hair back into a ponytail using that rediculous bow. And since I didn't want to wear shoes, I just went barefoot.

I hurried back down the stairs.

"Berserk? What is with you today!" Brute exclaimed, "Your hair, it smells _nice_." She growled menacingly, showing her reeking, yellow teeth.

"Yeah!" Brat agreed. "And your not wearing _any _makeup!"

"The boys _cannot _see you like this!" Brute shrieked, dragging me up the stairs.

I tried to protest, but by the intensity of their glares, I decided against it.

They forced me into a chair and Brute immediately put gel in my hair, and then Brat started redoing my face with makeup.

They put pink diamond earrings into my ears, and then another piercing into my nose, which I didn't even know I had by the way.

Brat smeared lipstick into my lips and foundationed my face. They even forced me into the highest red heels possible.

Once done, a knock was heard a the door.

"Eeeee! They're here!" Brat shrieked with joy as she flew down the stairs. Brute followed, giving me a warning look.

Finally, Brick will know what to do. I rejoiced, walking down the stairs. I came across the most disgusting sight ever,

Bubbles who was always shy was passionately kissing Boomer, and believe me, things were getting pretty intense, and his hands were definitely not where they're supposed to be.

Even Buttercup, who always denied ever liking or have liked Butch was now practically making out.

And I was surprised when Brick didn't even say Hi to me like usually. Nope, but what does he do.

He takes me and pins me against the wall, and before I know it he is kissing me!

_Kissing _me.

Full force.

With his tongue...in my mouth.

I wanted to break free, I wanted too oh so badly.

But I couldn't, I was stuck. I couldn't move, and I couldn't think.

After at least a minute, he let me go, smirking at me.

He was also different, bloody red eyes that were evil and menacing, but otherwise he was okay.

I tried to speak, but found myself stuttering beyond belief.

He chuckled, "Yet again I leave you breathless."

I growled. But said nothing, he purred seductively.

"Easy girl, I was just trying to have some fun." He purred.

But I was not in the mood for fun.

I glared at him and when he tried to trap me I evaded him with ease.

I rushed out the door, not bothering to look at my sisters and their boyfriends faces, which I knew would be glaring at me.

Bad Brick's P.O.V.

"She knows." I said, turning towards Brat, Brute, Butch, and Boomer.

"What do we do know?" Butch asked.

"Easy, we stop her. And we hold her captive until Berserk can complete her mission."


	13. Powerpunks

Chapter 13- Powerpunks

Blossom's P.O.V.

I had to find a way out of here, and fast.

Everything was so _wrong _here, everything and everyone.

Brick and his brothers were acting very, very strange, like all they do is drink and hang out with us in ways I really do not want to think about.

My sisters are probably the biggest change.

I mean Buttercup was always the rudest one of us, but lately it's like she has no manners at all, living like a freaking' cannibal. And even she baths and makes sure she at least looks somewhat decent. Now it's like she hasn't had a good shower in years, which includes brushing her teeth.

And her outfit, Buttercup was always the most conservative of all of us, just because she preferred jeans or sweatpants or basketball shorts, and then she almost always wore baggy t-shirts or jerseys. Not anything like…._that_. She was wearing a tight silk leotard and fishnet tights with a whole bunch of spiked jewelry and earrings, and her hair was way short, even for her.

And Bubbles, sure she was always the most girly and somewhat more revealing, but not inappropriately like that. And she always took pride in her looks…to an extent; she was layered in make-up, which she didn't wear too much of, because she believes in a natural look as well. And her hair was all uneven, like she hadn't bothered to cut it in a while, just letting it grow.

But she was almost…._slutty_. I mean she was wearing a shirt that either cut off to show her belly button, or a shirt that stopped just below her breasts. And she wore way to short skirts, seriously all she had to do was bend down and you could see her underwear clear as day, and if not skirts, shorts that were tight and short. And she either wore thigh high boots that made her look like a hooker even more, or heels.

The people were different too, many of them obviously drunk or drinking, inappropriately dressed, and they had that mean look in their eye. The town was a mess too.

I tried my best to cover myself up with the jacket I had managed to grab, but that still did not stop people from looking at me in ways I really did not want to be looked at.

Deciding enough was enough, I flew high into the air, into the clouds where no one could look at me. Once under covered, I thought about how I got here.

I was pulled….through a mirror.

At the museum. I sighed, but I needed to get out, and it was my best shot.

But when I began flying again my hand was suddenly grabbed from behind me.

"Where do you think you're going Pink?" Brick's voice hissed from behind me, it was clear to me now; he was acting different back then, because his voice was very changed, darker, deeper, meaner…evil.

"Let me go Brick." I warned, trying to twist my arm out of his grasp.

"Not so fast Pink. You just got here." He chuckled, his grip only tightening.

"Yeah sis. Whats the rush?" Buttercup, or Brute said appearing in front of me, her arms crossed over her chest.

"I thought you liked it here." Bubbles, formally known as Brat said, appearing next to Brute, her hands on her hips as she looked at me accusingly.

"Yeah, stay with your sisters." Butch added, also appearing, hovering next to Brute.

"Don't tell me what to do." I growled; my eyes narrowing as I grew angrier.

"Yes, I'm afraid you cannot leave, yet." Boomer said, appearing next to Brat.

"And you're not my sisters!" I added, my eyes growing dangerous as I glared at them fiercely.

They all laughed, "You're right, you're goodie goodie sisters are back in He chuckled, his grip only tightening.

"Yeah sis. Whats the rush?" Buttercup, or Brute said appearing in front of me, her arms crossed over her chest.

"I thought you liked it here." Bubbles, formally known as Brat said, appearing next to Brute, her hands on her hips as she looked at me accusingly.

"Yeah, stay with your sisters." Butch added, also appearing, hovering next to Brute.

"Don't tell me what to do." I growled, my eyes narrowing as I grew angrier.

"Yes, I'm afraid you cannot leave, yet." Boomer said, appearing next to Brat.

"And you're not my sisters!" I added, my eyes growing dangerous as I glared at them fiercely.

They all laughed, "You're right, you're goodie goodie sisters are back in _your_ world." Brute laughed evilly.

"But not to worry, Berserk….Or shall I say Blossom." Brat added, spitting out my real name like it was a disease.

"Berserk will return soon, and then you can go." Brick growled in my ear.

"No! Let me go!" I yelled, throwing Brick off of me and flying away in a burst of super speed.

I hit a sonic boom, but Boomer and Brat, always the fastest of the group were hot on my trail, despite my good ten second lead before they recovered their surprise.

But I was always the smartest, the only way to fend off my sisters, since they were stronger physically, I in turn, outsmarted them.

I came dangerously close to a large, brick building, just as Boomer was close enough to grab me, quickly veering off to the left, Boomer and Brat crashed into the building, slamming through the walls before bursting out the other side, but I was no where near them now.

I knew they would catch up eventually though.

Suddenly Butch appeared, flying straight towards me, his eyes screamed they meant blood.

Turning swiftly around, to my horror I saw Buttercup coming at me from the other side.

But I thought fast, when they were just in reach I quickly rose up from my current position.

They screamed when they realized their fault, colliding into each other and forcing their charged attacks on each other.

Wasting no time I flew towards the museum, which was now in sight, a flicker of hope shot through me, but I was quickly stopped when Brick was standing in the entrance to the Museum.

For a moment I thought he was waiting for me to arrive to beat me up. But to my horror, there he stood holding something that was vital to my escape.

In his hands, raised high above his head, just ready to smash the object in his hand. The object glittered and reflected light, but I knew what it was.

The mirror.

It was the mirror I needed to get home.

And he knew it.

He went for it while the others slowed me down.

But he also needed that mirror; it was the only way this….Berserk could get back too.

And with this realization I landed on the ground in front of him, his triumphant smirk dancing on his lips.

"Now what puff? You can't get here fast enough for me to smash it." He snarled.

"You don't have the guts." I taunted, trying to get him to smash it.

"You don't know anything." He growled defensively.

"You can't do it." I confirmed.

"How so?" He asked, clearly still thinking he had the upper hand.

"If you smash it, Berserk can't come back." I smirked; he let out a curse as he realized his own fault.

"True, but by now she is done with her job, she'll be back any moment." He taunted.

"And then I can smash it."


	14. The Mirror

Chapter 14- The Mirror

Berserk's P.O.V.

Now to fulfill my mission…..

But I have to be quick, 'cause I think Brickhead over here is getting suspicious.

After visiting 'my' house I tell him I have to go to the school to get some homework.

"Do you want me to come with?" He asks.

"No!" I shout in alarm, "I mean, no….I'll be fine." I say sweetly, smiling the best good way I know how.

He gets this confused look in his eyes but shrugs it off.

"Alright…" He replies. Now that I got the ok to go I hurry outside.

"Lets see….." I think aloud as I look over the town from an aerial view.

Then I see it, the perfect spot.

Right on top of the Town Hall, also home to the Mayor.

I force myself forward and land quietly on top of the roof.

I take out the 'present' and place it on the rooftop and set the timer.

Perfect, by the time I'm out of here they'll only have ten minutes to live…

Now…the Mirror…I need to get to that, that way I can get to Cityville.

I try thinking of its whereabout, and then I remember. The museum….

I hurry flying high above Townsville, honestly can they think of a more creative name? I mean really…

Well Cityville isn't _that _creative….but it is still…..

Soon I am at the steps to the museum, but it has changed. Before the museum was all cracked and graffiti covered. It was like a wrecking ball took at it.

But this was just horrible! Demeaning even….

Not a crack in the stone, or the sidewalk. The grass was freshly cut and the perfect shade of green, in large letters was the sign…

'Townsville Mirror Museum.'

Who would want to look at a bunch of mirrors anyway? Not me.

Reluctantly I step up the steps, reassuring myself that I will be home soon.

Once inside a lady wearing a uniform comes up to me.

"Oh!" She exclaims. "Would you like a tour young lady?" She offers.

How polite! Young lady? What was that all about? I was debating whether or not to smack her or chew her out for calling me something as vile as a young lady, but decided against it, because after all…I am supposed to be Blossom Untonium.

"Err….No thanks lady…." I say.

She gives me a quizzical look. "I was just browsing, you know these Mirrors are just so…fascinating…." I add.

Her face lights up and I know I said the right thing, "Very well, but if you get lost just holler." She warns.

Holler? What happened to yell?

I quickly look around, everything is so different, the tile is perfectly in tact and shiny, the mirrors aren't even cracked or broken, just clean and preserved.

I try my best to navigate through the walls of mirrors, but it is confusing, everything looks back at me, and its me, giving a confused look.

How pathetic of me…..

I sigh and continue through the many mirrors. If I keep this up, I'll never get out of here before this place blows.

Blossom's P.O.V.

Come on think….I urge myself, but I can't think of anything, if I make a break for it now, Berserk will be stuck in Townsville with me, wreaking havoc….

But if she gets through first, then he smashes the mirror so I can't return….

This was utterly confusing. I study Brick, who is watching me like a hawk, his hand clamped over either side of the mirror, ready to smash at any time.

I bit my lip in deep thought, and then I remember.

Before she actually hit the portal, I could see her through it. But Brick can't he is holding it above his head.

He won't be able to see her, but I will.

That's my chance, if I can somehow grab her through the mirror and force her through, while at the same time getting back to my own world and smashing the mirror once and for all, then we'd be safe and in our own worlds.

But he also said she was doing something in Townsville, and she would only return when she was done.

What if she was destroying everyone and everything in Townsville, would the Rowdyruffs and my sisters be able to hold her off?

Would it be possible that when she does return, everything will be gone, destroy with no hope to repair it?

I try not to think about the consequences and focus on the mirror, right now I can only see the reflection of the Townsville museum, and as Brick moves it slightly the vision changes.

She isn't there now, but I have a feeling she will be here any minute, but hopefully I'm not too late….

It wasn't long before I see the figure of Berserk running towards the mirror, smirking triumphantly.

This is, I run towards the mirror, jumping on bad Brick as I reach my hands through the mirror.

Berserk sees this and tries to stop herself, but she was moving to fast and she collides into my hands.

I latch onto her, making sure she can't move, but she is strong, she struggles, trying to pry my hands off her, and furthermore, Brick isn't much held, he keeps moving around in attempt to shake me off.

With a grunt she begins sliding through my world and into hers. The arm I have a hold of comes out first, and then her face, which is shouting vile things at me.

"Let me go Puff!" She commands.

"Never!" I growl, but she is almost out now, and I can tell Brick is getting ready to smash the mirror, I have to move.

I climb on top of her, and force myself through the mirror, she loses her grip on the floor and tumbles into her own world, but luckily so am I.

I collide into the shiny polished floor of the museum and a smash sounds, shards of glass of all shapes and sizes crash around me, I cover my body as best I can from the glass.

But when I look back, I realize Brick had foolishly decided to smash the mirror once both of us were out, forever canceling the tie between our two worlds.

The alarm sounds in the Museum, signaling some criminal activity, if they catch m they will think I was the culprit, I really don't like destroying Townsville property on purpose, but I have no other option.

I soar up, crashing through the ceiling as rubble and plaster falls to the floor of the museum.

But I am out, in Townsville, were we are not polluted, and not crazy drunks, and definitely not wearing this much revealing clothes.

I hurry home, washing myself off and redressing in my regular clothes and heading back outside.

Brick said something about a surprise for Townsville, but as far as I can see nothing is out of place.

Nothing is destroyed; no one is in some sort of life threatening danger.

Then what is wrong….

I purse my lips in confusion.

I soar high over Townsville surveying for anything odd or mishappen.

"Nothing…." I breathe, but something doesn't feel right, something is definitely wrong.

Then I spot it, a bright box has been placed over Townsville, and even from afar I know it is powerful.

Probably enough nuclear power in that thing to blow up half the world… Not just Townsville, they weren't just targeting Townsville, they were targeting the world…


	15. The Bomb

Chapter 15- The Bomb

Brick's P.O.V.

Okay there was something seriously messed up about Blossom, I know I said it before. But I'm dead serious.

So what did I do? I did the only thing I could, I followed her.

Very sneakily might I add too, she didn't suspect a thing. But I was shocked when I saw she went to the Museum. The same one we went on the field trip.

She looked really confused, like everything about the Museum was out of place. But eventually she went inside, only to act even more confused.

She kept looking at the floor, and the ceiling, and the mirrors like everything was out of place and different. But I think she was most shocked when an assistant came up to her.

For a while she didn't answer, but she tried her best to act nice when she did, but her smile looked out of place in so many ways.

She refused the assistant's help and tried to navigate through the mirror maze by her, it was a long time. But she seemed to find what she was looked for.

I was a gigantic mirror, the same one she had bumped her head on when we first came to this museum.

But that wasn't the weird thing, through the mirror, instead of seeing her reflection staring back at her, it was a different her. Her exact twin, only she was wearing revealing clothes and looked trampy.

Without warning she charged forward towards the mirror and her win seemed to take this advantage and copy her, Blossom got this shocked looked, and then it changed into horror.

She tried to stop, but she had been moving to fast and slid. I thought she would just slam into the mirror like last time, but the twin was still moving, and it seemed to be a struggle.

She leapt into the mirror, and to my surprise she melted right through it, and the mirror looked liquidized.

With a grunt and effort she pushed Blossom into the mirror and successfully stepped out, unharmed. She seemed really tired and weak, but the mirror shattered around her, sealing whatever world lived in the mirror's reflection from ours.

The alarms went off, blaring and red lights blared, she seemed to realize the trouble she would be in if she got caught and quickly took off, flying through the ceiling, making a hole just large enough for a person to fight through.

I followed her still, hot of her tail as she sped to the Untonium household and into Blossom's room. She stepped into the bathroom, closing the door and the sound of running water filled the room, she was showering apparently.

After some time she finished, dressed in new clothes, the kind only Blossom would wear. She brushed her tangled and messy hair and scrubbed her face clean of the makeup she had on earlier.

Feeling satisfied she took off once more, stopping in front of Town Hall, where a small device was latched to the roof.

I knew it was dangerous, I knew it would probably mean the death to all citizens, but I couldn't let this Blossom imposter start the bomb.

I charged forward, she was completely unprepared, in deep thought. And she let out a yelp as I tackled her into the stone of the road.

"Brick, get off!" She demanded.

"And let you start that bomb? Not a chance you….Blossom imposter." I said, though she was strong, I pinned her to the ground, unable to move in anyway.

Her eyes widened in shock and her mouth went to slack.

"B-Blossom…Imposter? Brick have you gone mad? I am Blossom." She declared, looking at me like I was the crazy one.

"You heard me, I saw you come out of that mirror, and I followed you, you were wearing those revealing clothes, something Blossom wouldn't wear ever, and then you broke into her room, changed your appearance to look like her, and left to start that bomb." I stated.

"No, Brick! That was my evil counterpart Berserk who was posing as me when we went to the Museum and I 'ran' into the mirror, remember?" She breathed.

"She grabbed me and pulled me into her world and switched places with me, I just got back, she's the one that set that bomb and if you don't let me up it's going to blow up half the world!" She continued.

I thought over her argument, it seemed pretty convincing. She was right though, after Blossom hit her head on the mirror she acted completely different.

"That can't be, Blossom was with me the entire time." I argue.

"You think that, but that was my evil counterpart that looks like me, trust me. You have to trust me." She countered, her eyes so desperate I was almost tempted to give in.

"…Please…We haven't got much time." She pleaded, her voice weak and defeated.

"Trust me…." She added.

"I….I…I don't know if I can…" I said my voice barely above a whisper.

"You can, it's the only way, and I don't want to die with you not knowing who I am." She stated.

_Not knowing who I am? _

"Alright...If you're Blossom…Then what town do you live in currently?" I challenge.

"Belaine, but we went to Townsville to see the Museum." She answered quickly.

"Good….What are my brothers and your sisters name….and how old are they?" I add.

"Buttercup is my tomboy sister who is the best fighter out of all of us, her eyes and signature color is green. Bubbles is my girly, squealing, bubble of joy who is the fastest out of all of us, her signature color is green. And they are the same age as me to the exact date and time, we're triplets." She says.

"Butch is Buttercup's counterpart and is just as sporty and strong as her, his signature color is green too. Boomer is Bubbles counterpart and is just as loving and happy as her, his signature color is blue too and is clearly the fastest. And you are Brick, my counterpart who is nearly as witty and smart and rightfully a leader as I am, your signature color is red because your colors are always a shade darker than ours. Plus your born on the same date and time as your brothers just like my sisters, and you guys are the same age as us." She finishes.

I absorb all the information she just gave me and can't help but caress her face with my hands.

"It is you, really you." I say, getting off her and pulling her into my arms.

She wraps her arms around my neck and hugs me tighter. "I missed you; the Brick in that other world was horrible." She chokes.

I wanted to stay like this for eternity, but I knew we couldn't, a bomb was about to explode if her story was right.

Once apart she rushes to the roof only to discover the bomb has three minutes left until detonation.

She seems stressed about the whole ordeal, but concentrates and pulls her hair out of her face.

She fumbles with the device attempting to uncover some sort of system that will shut it down, a wire or maybe even a button. But nothing shows.

And the worst part when we look at the timer again, it reads.

1 minute until detonation.

And that number quickly fades from one, to the milliseconds of 59 and if we don't figure out something quick, it will reach 0.

And then we will all be dead, half of us anyway.


	16. Letting Go

Chapter 17- Letting Go

Blossom's P.O.V.

Making one of those quick decisions every leader should be prepared to do I grabbed the bomb, detaching it from the roof of the Townsville City Hall and took off.

No wires, no shut down button, nothing, so the only option was to get this bomb as far away from Earth as possible.

I forced myself to go faster and faster and soon the small specks of people and the large blocks of buildings became blurry as I zoomed higher and faster.

But every second the timer made this awful beep to indicate we were one second closer to the bomb's detonation.

My eyes hurt, they dried up quickly and tears formed in my eyes in order to keep my eyes watered.

My hair blew every direction as I sliced through the air, no wings. Just the simple ability to fly, making myself as aerodynamic as possible to gain speed.

Brick followed close behind.

"Go, I got this." I commanded, using the authoritive voice I use on my sisters.

He glared just as stubbornly as I can, "No way, we're in this together."

I snarled, but didn't slow down. "I mean it Brick, go. I'll be fine." I growled, growing more frustrated with every protest he shot at me.

"Sorry Pink, but I can't let you go by yourself." He stated smugly.

I took in a deep breath, now we were entering space, the blue sky slowly turning black as black could be and the stars glowed brighter than ever.

The lack of oxygen didn't bother us, we super humans could live without it I guess.

I glanced at the clock quickly and the number made my heart stop beating momentarily.

00:00:05 and that number was quickly draining.

"Throw it!" Brick shouted. I obliged almost instantly as I chucked the small bomb as far as I could, the lack of gravity taking its effect as it bobbed and floated in the darkness.

Without hesitation Brick and I zoomed as far away from the bomb as possible, but we weren't very far when an ear shattered bomb explosion sounded, followed by the searing heat despite how far away we were from it.

All around us the darkness of outer space was filled with a blinding mix of red and orange, the explosion was gaining on us quickly, though Brick and I were still moving extremely fast.

I screeched in pain as the explosion made contact with our bodies, not being fast enough to evade it.

The suddenly it stopped, the blind light faded and I only had a moment to realize that even though I could still feel the pain coursing through every inch of my body I knew I was falling unconscious.

I tried fighting it, but couldn't find the energy to move or stop the fall; my eyes could barely stay open as it was.

I forced my eyes to look at Brick who was fully unconscious, leaving a comet of red as he fell, I didn't have to look to know that I too was leaving my own trail of pink behind me also.

I felt horrible and sleepy and even though I knew everything was blue, all I could see was a blinding white light, and I knew y time had come.

I had successfully prevented the evil scheme of my female counterpart and unfortunately wouldn't live to tell the tale.

I thought about all the things I never got to do.

I always wanted to see the Arctic, and hopefully grow up to become an environmentalist against Global Warming and hopefully make a big difference in it.

I wanted to get into Harvard University….I wanted to see every historic landmark there was and take a picture of it and save it for my memories.

I wanted to see a crime free world, one where no one had to worry about bad things like theft or rape ever again.

I wanted to have children of my very own, with a loving husband and a big house. I wanted to watch my kids grow up and do great things, become who they were meant to be.

I thought about my family.

Bubbles, we all know she would most likely become a veterinarian, and a good one at that with her animal speaking abilities.

I also new she too wanted a family someday with a loving husband.

And Buttercup would hopefully become a professional athlete and make lots of money and be happy.

She said she might decide if she wanted kids, though kids were never big on her.

I hope they lived happily, and I could only hope I would live through this to see it happen.

There wasn't a lot of things that had gone unsaid between my sisters and I, we loved each other and would do anything for each other in a heartbeat.

I wonder how they would take my death. I knew Bubbles would probably sob her heart out, but I hope it wouldn't affect her personality or her future, she was a smart kid, despite her blond moments and she could do big things with her life.

Buttercup would most likely take her hurt out on breaking and smashing things, I just hope she wouldn't become a criminal or something. She was violent, but she had a caring side too, and with she could go far in life.

I wish I had a Will written out, at least so they would know what I felt of them and my warnings for there future and to move on because in spirit I would always be with them.

If I lived, the first thing I would do was write a Will, and I would most likely force my sisters to make one also incase something happened to them too.

And the Professor…I hope he did great things, using his inventions to improve our society, hopefully being good for the environment too.

I hope my death wouldn't stop him from doing what he loved; he had so much ahead of him, a good career and loving daughters.

But I didn't want my death to end on a bad note. I wanted to remember the good times we all had, the many laughs we had had together.

And one by one all the visions of my memories flashed before my eyes, my sisters as they grew up, all there accomplishments in life, all the laughs we shared. And the Ruffs as well, despite the previous battles in our lives.

Suddenly death didn't seem so horrible….It was almost pleasant, easy. Like falling asleep, I just hope I would die before the pain of my body colliding with the earth happened, then it would be very painful.

My mind landed on Brick, he had been my long time enemy, my male counterpart in every way. My equal match in battle…

Lately though in these past few months, he suddenly didn't seem like such a bad guy. He actually turned out to be thoughtful and caring.

I realized how much I had missed him after we 'defeated' them long ago. His smart remarks, his smirk, his red cap and piercing red eyes.

And when we ended up in the same school, I was….happy. He made my life harder, a challenge, which I liked. And as the days dragged on, I realized how much fun he was to have around.

The challenges he made in my life, the laughs we had…

Then I realized that I felt a new whole emotion towards him, not hate like I used to. Not annoyance when I first arrived her, not even the fun challenges he displayed to me….

I hope Brick would live, because I was only going to say this one time, and hopefully he could hear me despite his unconsciousness.

"I love you." I breathed, and just like that, I gave away to the bright, welcoming light.

With my newest emotion said and done. I closed my eyes and let go.

Brick's P.O.V.

It all happened so fast, the searing pain of the explosion had me out in minutes.

I new we had succeeded in out mission to prevent the world from blowing up.

The pain was intense, and I found myself looking back on my past.

All the laughs I had with my brothers, all the hard times we endured together.

I remembered all the things I had wanted to do before I died.

I wanted to join the Army and hopefully end those stupid wars humans insisted on declaring over even stupider stuff.

I wanted to make a difference.

I wanted to have a family of my own with a loyal and faithful wife and children that I could watch grow up and accomplish great things.

I wanted to build a big house far away from society were we could just be us, no one to judge us and far away from the dangerous life I had lived.

My brothers, Boomer would most likely settle down and have a wife and children of his own; I knew he secretly loved children. He would most likely take the job of a singer or actor; it was no secret he had the voice from heaven above and could mimic and act on anything and everything.

I hoped he became famous and I could live to say he was my brother. He was a good kid, he had goals and morals, he was smart too, despite how dumb and airheaded he might seem.

I hoped my death wouldn't affect him to much, I wanted him to be successful and happy, not gloomy and depressed, that wasn't the Boomer I knew.

And Butch, well it was either a professional athlete or a weapons maker. He loved sports and blew the charts off, without his powers. It was no secret how much he loved weapons; I swear he could not go a day without destroying something; he could use that to make very destructive and useful weapons for sure.

I wasn't for sure about the whole settling down thing, for as long as I've known him he skipped girls, going out for a few days before dumping them and moving on to another one. But lately he seemed quite attached to the green puff, and I wouldn't be surprised if he ended up with her, they were the perfect match despite how much they fought and argued.

I hoped he would move on through my death, he was a good kid despite his reputation, he had good intentions, but needed a little push in the right direction was all.

And Mojo and HIM, well all I could say was I hoped they died in the fiery pit of Hell for eternity.

Nothing went unsaid with my brothers, we told each other everything, secrets, we talked about girls and the best part was they never told a soul, I could bet my life on it and I knew I would live.

And Blossom, she was such a good girl. It had been fun with her, always teasing her until her face went pink with rage or embarrassment.

I knew she would accomplish good things, she was a puff. I on the other hand, was the dirt she walked on. I was a criminal and the only good thing that happened in my life was the fact that the Puffs had moved to my town and set me straight.

She changed me.

I was a jerk before I met her, I bullied others, killed them even. I smoked and drank. I failed all my classes.

But when Blossom arrived I took on a new turn, but I kept telling myself it was just my competiveness kicking in, I wanted to be the better one.

So I quit smoking, I quit bullying others, I studied and made fair grades, I stopped doing the horrible things I used to do.

But it wasn't until now that I realized that she had been the one that changed me, and that she made me want to be better, for her. So hopefully one day I wasn't the dirt she walked on, I was right there with her.

But as the light enveloped me and warmth flooded me, welcoming me, beckoning towards me as I heard it.

The faintest voice…so soft and weak.

"I love you."

But I couldn't reply for I was already gone….


	17. Everything

Chapter 18- Everything

Blossom's P.O.V.

I coughed violently, blinking my eyes furiously in the brightness of the room, but I realized that no matter how hard a blinked, my eyes wouldn't adjust to the brightness.

Everything was white, and the lights in the ceiling were very bright.

'_Am I dead?' _I asked myself.

'_It sure is bright enough o be heaven….' _I thought absentmindedly.

I began to accept my fate as I realized I wasn't alone here in heaven.

Voices….and sobbing, horrible, pained sobbing.

"So….S-she's r-really g-gone…." A voice wailed, vastly upset.

I groaned forcing myself to breathe even though in heaven you probably don't because you're dead; still, I wasn't going to take the risk.

Another sound, a sharp, loud beep was heard. I searched for the noise but I found I was too weak to move, even a slight movement of my head sent an unbearable wave of pain through me.

But I was dead…..wasn't I? If you're dead surely you can't feel anything….

The sobbing stopped and someone else peered through the doorway, a person wearing scrubs and a white lab coat, carrying a clipboard.

"Not possible." He breathed.

Another beep sounded and this time one other heads peered through the doorway, they were so far away….my eyesight must be really screwed up because I couldn't see anything.

That was okay though, because one of the figures in the doorway moved, faster than my eyes could track towards me with a delighted squeal.

"Y-you're alive!" The figured shrieked, obviously trying to refrain from hugging me for fear it might cause me pain.

'_Alive….but I'm…dead….right?' _I thought, a look of confusion passed over me.

I studied the person more, an average sized teenage girl, a slight tan and bright blonde hair.

She wore a blue and white vertically striped t-shirt that hugged her body and a denim skirt with white tights underneath and white flip flops.

Her unnaturally bright blue eyes sparkled with hope as she squealed.

I blinked, maybe I was dreaming, or somehow my sister had died with me too…

I couldn't remember anything, were they with me when the explosion happened? I know someone was with me….

I coughed painfully, "B-Bubbles…..." I said in confusion, my voice hoarse, my chest felt heavy and it almost hurt to breathe.

"Yes…It's me…I'm here." She said, laying hand gently by my side, I admired her perfect French-tipped nails.

"I'm….alive?" I choked.

"Barely, but yes, alive." The man from before said, appearing with his clipboard and jotting notes down.

A doctor….I was in the hospital….and alive.

"What do you mean…barely?" I asked.

"You suffered severe damage young lady." He explained like he was scolding me.

"It was like nothing I've ever seen before, you're skin was burnt and raw, it was like you fell from outer space, you had that severe of injuries." He continued.

"You had to have surgery on your hand, but it should be okay now. You should've died instantly, I don't know what happened, but I think I've just witnessed a miracle." He stated more to himself then us.

"I should've died?" I breathed.

"Blossom, you were dead for an hour, and then suddenly you….were alive again…it was weird." Bubbles explained gently.

'_Dead….for an hour? How is this possible?' _I thought o myself, but I stopped because even thinking made me hurt.

"Yes, very lucky indeed, but whatever you do, do not fall back asleep until we give the okay." The doctor warned before exiting the room.

Bubbles sat in a free chair. "Oh Blossom, it was so horrible…." She said.

"We saw you falling; you looked like a pink comet. But by the time we arrived it was too late, you both crashed in the middle of Antarctica, and we had to dig you out." She said, almost sobbing again.

"We brought you here…and..." She stopped, unable to continue.

"What do you mean….both of us?" I said, god I hope it wasn't Buttercup….

"Brick too….I…." She choked. "He didn't suffer as much as you did, but he is in a better place…"

"What?" I gasped.

"When we found you, you were alive, you were in horrible pain, gasping and crying, but Brick….he was unconscious when we found him….and he hasn't woken up yet." She explained, fresh tears pouring down her face.

"You're positive he…..is dead?" I asked.

She nodded, wiping the tears away from her red face. "Well, we don't know for sure…he has a heartbeat, but he has been unresponsive since we found him."

"Oh my god…" I said, unable to think of anything else to say.

"I'm so sorry Blossom…." She said, sincere and sympathetic.

Another person came in, wearing scrubs; she pulled a cart with her, full of food and medicine.

"Hungry yet?" She asked, kind and caring, even though the food smelled good, it almost made me throw up, and I'm sure I would've if I had eaten anything yet.

"No." I said, though my stomach rumbled.

She didn't push me, she just nodded in understanding. "I still have to give you this medicine, but I'll leave the food here just in case."

I nodded, I would've smiled, but I was too weak.

She took a few liquid vials and walked towards me, holding the syringe and sharp needle expertly.

I didn't like shots, but I wasn't going to complain.

"This should make your pain subside for a while." She explained, forcing the metal point in my veins as the liquid entered my body.

In a few minutes she left, having all the medicine injected into me did make me feel better, but I still refused to eat.

"What about Buttercup and the boys?" I asked.

"Butch and Boomer are in Brick's room, they haven't left his side in days, and they refuse to sleep, to eat…" She said.

"And Buttercup….well, when I told her you were gone…..she took off, and she hasn't returned." She finished.

"Did you call her and tell her I was alright?" I asked.

She shook her head, "Yes…but she won't answer or return my calls…." She said sadly.

I tensed, what if something bad happened to her? And it would be my fault…..

"Do you think she is okay?" I asked.

She bit her lip and her eyes were still wet, "I….I don't know…" She stammered.

I felt tired...Sleepy…I closed my eyes and let my body relax.

"No! Don't fall asleep!" Bubbles shriek instantly woke me.

She clamped a hand over her mouth. "Sorry….just….don't fall asleep." She said quietly.

I managed to smile weakly at her.

She picked at the food, there was plenty for two, but she still looked worried. "Blossom, you should eat…" She said, holding a piece of chicken out towards me.

I shook my head no and yawned. She sighed and plopped back down in her chair. "Well, at least drink something." She said, pushing the large container with a straw towards me.

I wasn't thirsty, despite my dry throat and most likely dehydration, but I didn't want her to worry about me, so I forced myself to drink a little bit.

I pushed it away, it did clear my mind a little bit, but I wasn't going to drink more for a while.

"Alright Miss Utonium, you may rest now." The doctor called from the doorway.

I nodded in response, I was so tired…..

I looked towards Bubbles, "Stay with me." I said, desperate to know someone is here with me.

"I never left." She said, pushing some strands of my usually orange hair that was now coated in blood and scorched, her hand was cool against my burning forehead and it felt good, her touch gentle and comforting.

"Bubbles…" I murmured sleepily as I closed my eyes.

"Yes?" She said softly. "Thanks." I said, and even though it sent an unbearable wave of pain through my body I moved my arm and laid my hand on hers.

"For what?" She asked puzzled.

I smiled, I could've come up with a million reasons, for every time she had my back, for every time she saved me, for every time she made me laugh with her random blonde moments, for every time she made me feel better, for being my sister, for me being lucky enough to have a sister like her…..the list went on and on.

"For everything." I said, and that just about summed it up.


	18. Stress

Chapter 19- Stress

Blossom's P.O.V.

"I want to see him." I told the doctor one morning while he was running tests on me.

He gave me a quizzical look, "You're not fit to see anyone, let alone move for awhile."

I glared at him, "You're a doctor, and it's your job to fix me, so fix me."

"It's not that simple." He said sternly.

I scoffed, "I don't care, in case you haven't noticed, I'm superhuman and I heal quickly, so I'm seeing him."

"He isn't even awake." He protested, his tone getting dangerous.

"So?" I challenged.

"If you get up from that bed before you are ready I'll be forced to sedate you." He warned.

I stood in silence, fuming as anger washed over me.

I hated being cooped up like this, I hated not being able to do stuff; I hated not knowing if people I cared about were safe.

"When?" I asked.

"Huh?" He asked, puzzled.

"When will I be able to see him?" I growled.

"If all goes well, two days." He calculated.

"But even then you'll only be able to move for limited times, otherwise you'll tire yourself." He continued.

I growled, I thought of the Professor, surely he was worried….

I could here Bubbles and Boomer in the hallway.

"Will he be alright?" I heard Bubbles ask with concern.

"I don't know Bubbs." He said gently.

"Oh, I'm so scared!" She wailed and I know she was being held in his arms.

"Shh, it'll be okay." He comforted.

"First Blossom, now Brick. Why?" She wailed, she hasn't quite gripped the concept that I am perfectly fine yet; she still insists that if the doctors aren't hovering above me I'll die or something.

"And Buttercup, she still refuses to come…..I don't know if she is okay…." Bubbles sniffed.

I hated having all this stress on Bubbles, usually she was carefree and happy, being stressed was my job, I was the leader, anything that happened to anyone was always my fault, or so I imagined it.

That's why I was always so paranoid and stressed; I buried myself in homework and studies, trying to avoid the thought of my sisters having to fight yet another dangerous and life threatening battle.

One thing was for sure, as soon as I am well, I'm going to kick Buttercup's butt for causing Bubbles to have to worry about all of us.

The doctor left and Bubbles came in.

"How is he?" I asked.

"Still unconscious, but otherwise good." She answered while biting her lip, she looked awful.

I realized just how badly this was affecting her, she had ugly and noticeable bags under her eyes from not sleeping, her hair was messed up and greasy like she hadn't taken the time to wash it, her fingernails that were usually well cared for were gnawed to the nub and looked gross and bloody, her lip had some sores on it from biting it so much, her clothes were mismatched and completely unlike Bubbles.

"Bubbles, you look awful." I told her. She nodded.

"I know, it's horrible, but I couldn't bear to leave you like this." She said, accepting it.

"Don't neglect yourself for me, you should get some rest, take a shower, you'll feel better." I told her my voice hoarse and weak.

"I know, but I can't, I always have nightmares when I sleep, so I don't." She answers.

"I'm sorry Bubbles, if I hadn't been so stupid none of this would've happened, Brick would be fine if I had just told him to stay while I went." I said sadly.

"Don't apologize Blossom, because of what you did everyone is safe." She said sternly.

"Maybe so. But I hate seeing you like this Bubbles, it's my job to worry about you guys, it always had been." I say.

"I know, Buttercup….and well, I did sometimes too, we always thought being a leader would be easy." She admitted sheepishly.

"But know I realize how hard it is, how hard it is to stop worrying about the welfare of your loved ones and yourself, and trying to find a solution to fix everything…" She continues.

"I wish I was more like you Blossom, you're always so calm and collected, and you always know what to do….I'm just….there I guess." She says quietly.

"Bubbles don't say that, you're an excellent fighter, I couldn't bear it if anything happened to you. You're the person that wants me to continue with my life, even though its hard and difficult, you're always so happy and carefree, that's why I hate you like this, I miss the Bubbles that was so happy and worriless." I admit.

She beams at me, and it feels like everything is perfect, well almost perfect…

"There, that's much better." I say and she giggles.

Silence fills the air and she strides over to my side and sits in a chair beside the bed.

"I heard you and Boomer." I say honestly.

She blushes, "Did you?"

I nod, "He seems nice Bubbles, I'm glad you're with him." I say.

"Really? You're….you're not…mad?" She asks.

I shook my head, "Why would I be?" I ask.

She shrugs, "It's just that….he is a rowdyruff…and their kind of our enemies and everything, so I didn't think…." She trails off.

"Did think I'd agree?" I finish.

She nods, "Of course I would Bubbs, as long as he makes you happy."

She beams and hugs me, gentle and careful of my injuries.

"And don't think I don't know about you and Brick." She adds with a mischievous giggle.

I smile weakly, "So you do…" I say.

"Have you seen the way he looks at you Blossom?" She asks, all excited.

I shake my head no.

"It's so…protective. It's like he would kill as long as you're safe." She continues.

"It's so sweet, and I know how happy you are with him, he relieves your stress, well…momentarily anyway." She says with a dreamy look on her face.

"I hope he wakes up…." I say quietly.

She nods in understanding, glancing at Boomer wearily.

"Me too Blossom." She agrees.

"Its tearing Boomer apart, he never leaves, or eats, or sleeps, it's bad. But I guess I'm not much better." She sighs.

I reach out and stroke her hair, though it is greasy and unbrushed, it is still as soft as ever.

"Everything will be okay Bubbles." I say, she nods.

"Enough about me though, how are you feeling?" She asks, eyeing my bruises that are almost faded, but still sickly looking.

"I feel fine, but the doctor won't let me do anything." I assure.

"Are you sure? I mean, you still barely eat or drink anything…." She adds.

"I know, I don't think I can, not until I know he is safe and that Buttercup is also." I add.

She nods, "I know the feeling, all this stress, it makes me sick, and I hardly eat or drink, let alone sleep."

"Call Buttercup…..I need to….let her know….that I'm…okay." I say, a little breathless.

Bubbles bits her lip and reaches for her cell phone.

"What about the Professor?" I ask.

"I've called him, he can't leave his work, but he has been calling and texting me ever since I told him." She explains.

"I hate this, all I ever do is cause other peoples sorrow." I say taking the phone.

"I don't believe that Blossom, you could never make me sad, no matter what." She says defiantly.


	19. Confessions

Chapter 20- Confessions

Blossom's P.O.V.

Two days had passed already, but it felt like centuries, every thought I ever had was about Brick, thing like _Is he okay? _Or _will he wake soon? _Even, _What if he wakes up and I'm not there?_

Those things I said as we were plummeting to the earth we completely true, I did love him, no matter how hard I didn't want to, I did.

Ever since we arrived in Belain and saw the rowdyruffs I forced myself to think of him as an enemy, a criminal. That hypothesis was only pushed when we were inexplicably chained together.

But then, as I began to know him more and more, I realized, he didn't do bad thing anymore, only things regular rebellious teenagers would do.

Things like graffiti school property or wanting to show off for the girls by proving their strength on other guys.

Just a regular guy I guess, though he did get detention and punishments more then I'd like.

My mind still wanted me to remember those horrible things he did, terrorizing civilians and destroying expensive city property, I wanted to remember that he was still Mojo and Him's sons and that they were truly evil, perhaps playing with my mind in a trap.

But my heart said otherwise, it wanted me too see what was happening right in front of me, sure he got in trouble and didn't pay attention and got bad grades, but otherwise, he was a nice guy.

He no longer threatened others or caused anyone intentional harm, if it wasn't for the super powered fight that we participated in the beginning I would've sworn he was just a normal guy, or semi-normal.

And before I knew it, before my mind came back to scold me on thinking otherwise, I had fallen for him, fallen hard, so far down there was no coming back up now.

That's why when the doctor said I was good to go and do normal things in the hospital with various resting periods, I instantly went to the bathroom.

I stripped out of the hospital gown and flung on the clothes Bubbles grabbed from the house. Since my others were pretty much ash from the collision with the ground.

They were comfortable, which I was glad for because my skin was still pink from the burns and quite sensitive.

But when I was dressed I had on a light pink t-shirt with light blue jeans and my pink and white sneakers.

But that was also when I realized that the damage from the collision really busted me up.

My entire body was covered in this sickly green color from the now healing bruises, both my eyes were bloodshot and worn, bags under my eyes from not being able to sleep.

My hair was greasy and tangled, scorched from the fire in a lot of places. Several cuts were on my skin, now forming into white scars, I also noticed, since I haven't had the stomach to eat anything, that I was unnaturally skinny, I could see my ribs it was so bad.

I hated being like this, and I realized Bubbles had every reason to be worried, of course she was, I looked ready to die any day now.

I bit my lip, I wanted to see Brick, but not like this, I had to get better.

And just to prove my weakness, a wave of dizziness and nausea from not eating or sleeping washed over me, nearly making me fall on the cold tile floor below me, and I would've if it wasn't for the bars projecting from the walls.

I groaned, first thing was first, Bubbles would certainly kill me if she knew I was doing something besides getting better at this point.

I opened the door, and Bubbles wasn't in the room. Good.

Suddenly, I realized how hungry I was because a monster like growl erupted from my stomach.

I bit my lip and realized my breakfast from this morning was still here, even warm.

The scent was mouthwatering, despite hospitals being known for not having very good food.

I stuffed eggs in my mouth and my stomach was grateful, I took a swig of the most delicious tasting orange juice ever to wash it down.

This continued for about three minutes of me shoving in chucks of eggs, bacon, sausage, toast and the heavenly pancakes.

Then it was then I realized that I was no longer alone, Bubbles was staring at me, with Boomer, in awe.

I swallowed my mouthful of food though I was vaguely aware of a stray bacon piece hanging from my mouth.

Bubbles didn't seem to care, and soon her face was pure happiness, her teeth showing as she smiled and her eyes twinkling with relief.

Boomer leaned down and whispered in her ear, and since I started eating, my senses have improved greatly, so I had no problem hearing him.

"See I told you she would come around." He said with a quick squeeze of her hand.

She shrieked, throwing her arms around me as she hugged me, really hugged me for the first time in a long time.

"Blossom, I was so worried!" She wailed, nearly to tears, but I figured they were in happiness because now she did not look the least bit stressed.

I threw my arms around her as she rubbed soothing circles on my back.

"Bubbles…I missed you." I said, barely in a whisper.

She drew back, "You were getting so skinny, and you weren't sleeping, you looked so fragile and weak….I thought…I thought…" She choked.

I bit my lip, I hated causing her this much stress.

"Bubbles, I'm so sorry I made you worry." I said honestly, she smiled weakly and it was like she just a huge ton of bricks lifted from her back, her posture straightened and she smiled warmly at me.

"Well, I guess I better clean up, but please…eat." She said.

"I will, and can you tell the nurse to get more?" I asked with a grin.

She laughed, "Yeah."

With that she left, and I turned to Boomer.

"How is he?" I asked, worried for the answer that lay ahead.

"They say he is doing better, and yesterday he was talking in his sleep, they say that's a sign that he will wake soon." He informs.

I take in a relieved sigh, also feeling like a ton of bricks just got removed form my shoulders.

"God….He better be okay." I say quietly.

He put a hand on my arm, and it was like Bubbles. It made me want to cry, he was just like her, so supportive and comforting, gentle but strong.

He had the same golden hair, and deeper blue eyes and he wore a lot of blue.

He smiled the same reassuring smile Bubbles gives to me in a tense situation.

I feel tears coming form my eyes and I quickly brush them away.

"You know, when he was talking….He wasn't talking about him, or us, he was talking about you." He said softly.

This time more tears flow, but this is caused by happiness. I don't bother to wipe them away.

"He loves you." He said. And I wanted to say something, but I couldn't, I could only look at him as he spoke.

He didn't look as bad as Bubbles, but I could tell he too was worried; bags under his eyes from not sleeping, his hair unbrushed, and his clothes looked carelessly thrown on. But that's what you did when someone you loved was in trouble, you don't care what you do, as long as you're with them.

"You know, before you came…to the school." He began.

"He was…..ruthless, mean, and vile. He lost his will to lead us; he hated everything and got into tons of trouble." He said.

"But when you came, it was like he opened his eyes, he began studying to make better grades and get to his classes on time, he woke up early in the mornings and he went to bed early, he turned in his work." He acted like he could've continued but didn't.

"We instantly thought the obvious, that he didn't like being showed up, especially because of his counterpart, but then we realized he was doing it because he wanted you to notice him." He paused, as if waiting for something else.

"Bubbles, your sister." He began.

"She is kind, and beautiful and talented, and the most optimistic person I know, she loves you and your sister, she'd do anything for you." He continued.

"But when we found you out there, in Antarctica, nearly dead. It was like she broke, shattered into a million pieces, she became moody and got angry more and more, it was horrible." He said.

"And when she saw you eating just then, it was like she found all the pieces, because she knew you'd be okay." He continued.

He paused and gave me a meaningful look. "I just want to warn you never to let this happen to her again, it nearly killed her you know. She had to take depression pills in order to face another day, one day I walked on her in the bathroom, she had a knife in her hand, she said she couldn't live like this anymore, that she couldn't deal with having to see you so dead looking." He said, the words flowing from his mouth like a raging waterfall that just got the dam taken down.

I gasped, oh my god, I did that to her, no one else, I did. I was supposed to be the one looking out for them, but no all I did was make her nearly kill herself because I was the one refusing to eat or drink.

I wanted to say something, anything, but the words came out unidentifiable and choked as my throat closed up with sorrow and pure horror.

He took a breath, he had a regretful look on his face, and I thought he had said too much.

"Don't tell her I told you that, but you had to know." He said.

He turned to leave, but I called out to him and he stopped, I ran in front of him with pleading eyes.

"Don't you ever, ever let her ever, ever even think of doing something so stupid ever, ever again." I warned.

He opened his mouth to say something but I interrupted him.

"You know Boomer; you're probably the best thing that has happened to my sister since she arrived. And I didn't like it at first, I hated it actually, not knowing where she was or if she was safe, but now I know, she was in good hands Boomer." I admitted, feeling the need for him to know.

"Take good care of her, but if you ever, ever, ever, make her cry, _once _I swear you will not live to see another day." I hissed in a warning.

He smiled, despite my warning.

"I will never, ever hurt her." He swore and walked past me.

I believed him, truly did, without a doubt he was perfect for Bubbles.

He was there for her when I wasn't, and I owed him for that, but I knew no act could ever truly repay him, because he saved my sister and that meant more to me than he knows.


	20. Similarities

Chapter 21- Similarities

Blossom's P.O.V.

The next day I ate all my breakfast, and some of Bubbles….but that was good right?

Well it was to me, because now I certainly didn't look anorexic or too unhealthy, I had gained some well needed pounds.

Furthermore, that night I had slept and slept, and when I woke I was glad to see that the once extremely noticeable bags under my eyes were now not so bad at all, nothing a little makeup wouldn't cover up.

I was also extremely thirsty, so I drank two bottles of water just for breakfast and I felt better, like I could feel my powers regenerating, I felt stronger and faster, not weak and frail like I had earlier.

Also I wanted ever so badly to go do something at least, I felt energetic and healthy, not lazy and dormant like before.

But that would have to wait because I needed t do something I little more important…I needed a shower and new clothes…desperately.

So I filed into the bathroom and turned on the hot water, my once pink and feverish looking skin was back to its natural fair color, only a few yellowish and pinkish spots told me that I still wasn't fully healed.

I scrubbed myself clean with the bar of soap, letting the bubbles wash down my body and into the drain as I got rid of the sweaty and burnt smell about me and it was replaced by my absolute favorite scent, strawberries.

I scrubbed my hair until I was sure I was bleeding and then I washed it out and conditioned it well, hoping to get most of the tangles out when I would brush it.

I shaved, another thing I desperately needed to do, and after that I shut the water off and carefully stepped out, wrapping myself in a soft but absorbent towel.

I dried my body off and wrung out my hair I ran a brush through it as I blow dried it, and I was pleased that I did in fact get all the tangles out, despite how increasingly long it took me.

I lathered lotion on my body, letting the cream sooth my burns and heal my still a bit sensitive skin.

I got dressed in freshly clean and dried light blue jeans and a soft pink top, nothing flashy or too extraordinary, I still wanted to be as comfortable as possible.

I clipped and filed my once bloody and cracked nails, trying to make them look as if I wasn't homeless and couldn't afford fingernail clippers.

I put foundation on the bruises and the bags under my eyes to mask it better, I didn't want Bubbles to worry any more than she was.

I didn't bother doing anything with my now clean and good smelling hair, it seemed pointless to me now.

I slipped on some pink flip flops and exited the bathroom to see Bubbles, sleeping a much needed sleep in the armchair.

She had taken my advice and taken a shower, washing away the oil from her skin and hair; her runny makeup had been washed off and not yet replaced.

She was wearing comfortable clothes, though still fashionable, she wore deep blue sweatpants and a soft blue cotton t-shirt with a matching deep blue jacket overtop.

Her skin wasn't flushed from all the tears that had streaked her face, though her eyes were still a bit puffy from having cried so hard, but it was clear she obviously hadn't cried yesterday or today for that matter.

Her hair was clean and soft looking, shiny and healthy, her skin was the same fair color we all had, she wore no jewelry and she looked peaceful, at ease.

It relieved me to see her like this, sleeping as she snored softly.

I strode over to her carefully, silently like I had done so many times when they were asleep and I was checking on them.

Carefully I let my fingertips run down her face, feeling the smooth surface; I ran a hand through her soft and shiny gold locks.

I carefully grabbed a wool blanket from the pile of many other blankets and covered her with it, her body shifted almost instantly, to a more comfortable position with the blanket wrapped in her hands as it gave her warmth.

I smiled a very rare thing for me ever since I crashed.

Carefully I walked out, closing the door to the room silently so she could have a better rest.

In the hallways the lights were bright and almost blinding to my sensitive eyes, I knew Brick's room was right across from mine though, so it wasn't like I had to stay there for long.

I entered the room and the usually annoying beeping coming from a machine nearby reassured me that he was okay, because his heartbeat was normal.

Inside Boomer was lazily strewn over an armchair, also asleep, he also looked like he had taken the time to clean up, and because his hair was damp and he wore comfortable clothes as well as he slept, snoring like a bear.

I chuckled quietly, he looked so much like Bubbles it was scary, the blonde hair that fell in his usual royal blue eyes, his blue clothes only a shade darker than Bubble's signature color.

I was glad he was asleep, he needed the rest. He was so good for Bubbles, so kind and gentle; he knew exactly what she wanted when she wanted it, because they had so much in common.

I thought of my raven haired sister, still no sign of her, or Butch.

I let out a sad sigh, nothing could ever be completely happy without them.

I missed her, her hostile manner, her smart remarks, her superior strength, her brave attitude, the way she never backed down from a challenge…

Her black hair that barely touched her shoulders, her bright green eyes that were so unique it was scary, the tight line of her lips and the smirk she always seemed to wear.

Her baggy clothes and beat up sneakers…..

Butch was so much like her as well, they shared the same competitive attitude, the same smart remarks, the same hostile nature, the same black hair and green eyes, and there immense strength.

At the thought of the missing siblings, my throat swelled and tears pooled in my eyes, but I pushed them back and continued on.

Brick was lying on the hospital chair and the sight of him was horrifying, I realized just how horrible this must have been for Bubbles.

He looked…weak, sick…pale…like he could die anytime.

His shaggy red hair, falling into his eyes in greasy clumps, his eyes closed with ease, his clothes torn and burnt, scorched clean through.

I could see the many bandages that cover his body, wrapping up the many wounds and burns, his skin was the same pink mine had been, a little darker in some parts.

His hair though most of it was still its red color, some was completely black because of the heat, and some pieces were falling off because they had been burnt off.

I would've thought he was dead if it wasn't for the steady beeping of the machine that measured his heart rate.

He didn't have his cap on, and I realized why, it had been scorched clean through, it was lying on a chair bear Boomer.

A wave of guilt crashed over me, nearly drowning me with the horrible thought that this had happened to him because of _me._

There was no denying it, it had been entirely my fault because I was the one to stubborn to make him stay where it was safe….it should've been me, just me.

But then again he did have the same stubbornness I had, and the smarts, and the leadership skills.

Still that didn't prevent me from letting a few tears run down my face, almost painfully as if it wasn't salt water they were composed of, it was acid, hot burning acid.

I let out a choked cry and sat in the chair by his side, taking his hand, I was fearful it would be corpse cold; like ice, but it wasn't instead it was burning hot, hotter than usual since he was always warm.

"Brick…I'm so sorry…" I whispered, letting my head rest on his stomach as I prayed that he could hear me.

I hated this, it was so horrible…..

"I should have made you stay, where it was safe…" I told him, my lip quivering as I grew more depressed.

"This is all my fault…." I whispered in the same weak voice I had been speaking in, so unlike the voice I used to use, the confident and calm, but authoritive voice.

"I'm so stupid…." I admitted.

I continued sobbing softly, trying to keep them controlled so not to wake Boomer or startle anyone.

"He is pretty bad isn't he?" A deep, rough voice called from the doorway.

I quickly wiped my tears away and turned to face whoever the voice belonged to.

Butch…

Without warning I ran to him throwing my arms around him because I was so glad at least on of the green siblings returned.

He tensed and stiffened, but gently patted my back.

When I was satisfied he drew back, sending a menacing glare my way.

"Butch, I'm so glad you're all right!" I whispered the delight to taking over my voice.

"Yeah, yeah." He dismissed the topic as soon as it started.

"Anyway Pink, how is he?" He said.

"I don't know for sure, I just got here, his heartbeat is good, but he is burning up….I'm worried." I said, chewing on my bottom lip.

"Aren't we all…" He agreed.

I had a million questions to ask, but I knew that I wouldn't get much out of him, so I asked the most important.

"Is Buttercup okay?" I asked.

His emerald eyes met mine, cold like they always were.

"She is fine….just…worried, like all of us are." He said.

"God, it's all my fault." I said, shaking my head.

"No, not entirely, we all know Brick is too stubborn to leave you." He said.

I forced a smile, "Will I get to see her soon?" I asked.

"Yes….now that I know you're fine, I'm sure she'll come." He said.

I sighed in relief. But I noticed he didn't look to good either, his hair was shaggy and unbrushed, but he looked the best out of all of us.

Only one thing caught my eye, a bandage was tightly wrapped around his arm, covering his entire bicep.

To my horror I saw it was stained with blood.

"What?" I asked, unable to finish my sentence because Butch answered just as quickly.

"Buttercup…she ah…..gets…..abnormally dangerous….and….vicious." He said, concealing the bandage from my vision with his arm.

"She did that….to _you_?" I asked.

"Yeah, but don't worry…I handled it, and no…I didn't hurt her." He said.

He sighed and walked towards the door.

"Well…I better go…Buttercup is waiting." He said.

"Wait!" I called.

"Yea?" He asked, his head peering through the doorway.

"Thanks Butch…for taking care of my sister when I couldn't." I said.

He chuckled, "Anytime Bloss, besides we all know that Brick would kick my ass if I let anything hurt one of your precious sisters." He said and just like that, he was gone.

I smiled, feeling much better than I had in a long time, knowing that both of my sisters and Brick's bothers were just fine, unharmed…mostly.

Butch can hide it, but I can see it, the way he never calls her nicknames anymore is a dead giveaway.

He is taking care of my sister for another reason besides Brick…


	21. Sinful Sorrow

Chapter 22- Sinful Sorrow

Brick's P.O.V.

I groaned in pain, a blinding light all around me. But I felt no pain…no…feeling…but I was certain I didn't have a pulse, or a heartbeat for that matter.

Instinctively I pinched myself, no pain….nothing, no change in skin color as my blood moves around, no blue veins visible beneath my skin…..nothing.

Was I dead? Did I….die?

I stood up, finding myself wearing the exact same clothes I was wearing when the explosion sounded….I couldn't remember much….just a few things, the explosion mainly and then Blossom….but that was about it.

I couldn't recall much of my life, but I knew I had to find out.

My clothes were torn and scorched, precisely like there had definitely been an explosion and a crash afterwards. No scars, no bruises, not cuts, no bleeding…nothing.

I was certain I had definitely been in an accident, that much was evident, but if I did get hurt so severely….where was I know? Shouldn't I be back somewhere?

In addition to no pain, I felt weightless, like everything up here didn't matter at all.

I looked around, everything was bright and cheery like, and I couldn't quite identify the ground beneath my feet and then I realized…it was a field of grass, tall green grass, swishing slightly with tulips everywhere.

It was so beautiful, the sky was clear, the air was pure…it was like I was in my own little world.

But as I walked around, I realize there was something else here, something where the blinding light was coming from, but it was a person….

As I approached the light died down enough for me to see the person clearly. A woman with lifeless pale skin, bright timeless eyes, and a gentle smile.

She was tall, taller than me by about a foot, her silky blonde hair falling to her ankles which swished and swayed like smoke in the air.

She gave me a knowing smile…almost a welcoming smile.

She wore nothing but a white dress with gold inscriptions, barefoot and without jewelry, but she had to be the second prettiest woman I've ever seen.

"Brick Jojo, we've been expecting you." She said her voice like a smooth harmony of musical notes.

"What do you mean…expecting me?" I asked.

She smiled, "You didn't want to cross over Brick, and you kept fighting it…an admirable trait." She says.

"What do you mean…I didn't want to…cross over?" I choked, looking at her with intense confusion.

"All in good time Brick…you'll be here a long time after all." She smiled again, but this time it wasn't a pleasant experience, it was almost annoying.

I scowled at her in annoyance, hoping she got the picture, but she didn't.

"But who wouldn't fight Brick? You had a wonderful future ahead of you." She said.

'_Had? I had a nice future in store for me?' _I thought with bafflement.

"Come here, I'll show you." She said and I obeyed waiting for something to happen.

Suddenly I was watching a video like projection, a mist like ray forming pictures that moved and sound that sounded so near you could touch it.

"Let's go over your Sins first." She said.

I opened my mouth to ask her about what she meant, but I was cut short by visions.

Visions of me, since I was born at five years old, and still working for Mojo at the time, destroying and terrorizing the citizens of Townsville.

Then it hit me like a ton of bricks, I was dead….dead…

That explained everything, the lack of heartbeat and or pulse, the no pain, the no feeling, the weightless sensation…everything.

If I still had blood flowing through my veins, my pulse would've sped up dramatically, but of course, I couldn't I could only stand there, and watch.

It went over everything, from the time I was with Mojo to the time I was working for HIM, but the most painful parts were of me, beating my counterpart, Blossom senseless, mercilessly, not able to become satisfied until she was knocked unconscious.

I was an animal, a blood lusting, angry, animal…

Finally it came to the point where I moved away from Townsville, free of my binds from Mojo and HIM, I set off for Belaine.

I did some horrible things there too, stealing things, beating and bullying others, taking girls whether they wanted it or not.

But finally it stopped.

"I'm surprised you made it here Brick, and not there….you did many horrible things in your lifetime." She said.

I get it; she thought because of my sins I should be a demon, being tortured for my sins as a monster.

The visions came back, though this time it was clearer, the first time Blossom and her sisters had arrived, the first day of school.

"Hmm, these visions are clearer; simply because you wanted to be sure to pay attention in these moments…everything else was so blurred together…" She said absentmindedly.

Then I saw Blossom, whether it was the many times I had stared at her as she was busily doing her work, or talking. It went over the competition with Princess.

It went over how I had successfully regained control over my brothers and household, becoming a leader, being there for them, whether they wanted me to or not.

And then when the Puffs and Ruffs had gotten detention, another mishap on me. And how we were suddenly super power handcuffed together.

Then how I began falling for her, wanting to hold her and kiss her, take her mind off of something beside her sisters' welfare and schoolwork.

It was no secret Blossom was always stressed, you could tell, it was how overprotective she was over them, how caring she was to them, how much she hated it when they fought.

Most importantly, every time she came back from a battle with crime she would be the most zoned, the most absentminded, because she was making plans for there next battle, ready for any opponent and trying to counteract them.

But her worst moments were when they were separated, because she wasn't around to see that they would be okay and safe, she had no choice but to stand back and worry.

That was why whenever she saw them; she joined them instantly, wanting to know everything about what happened in case any shady characters entered the picture, just another ting for her to worry about.

And then it showed me, not letting her die alone as the explosion sounded and we were suddenly sent plummeting towards Earth.

I flinched and touch the rips parts of my clothes on instinct, expecting blood and torn clothes to stain my palm, but nothing, no injuries no nothing.

And then the last memory I had before I went unconscious….

'_I love you.' _Blossom's last words and it made my throat close with sorrow, and as much as I didn't want to tears flooded my eyes and blurred my vision.

"You're life was incomplete without her Brick….she changed you, for the better." The angelic woman summed up.

She sighed.

"I will show you what has happened since your unconsciousness." She said, but she seemed reluctant to do in, and I know I would not want to see this.

Suddenly a new picture flooded the mist, it was Blossom or what I could infer, I couldn't see her face, and it was covered by her fiery red hair that was billowing over her, covering her nearly completely.

She was sobbing, a horrible heartbroken sob.

I knew she too was in the explosion, and it clearly messed her up as well, though her skin was pink and she flinched at the lightest touch, her wounds were now healed almost entirely.

She took labored breaths and spoke, her voice cracking and hoarse.

"Brick…I'm so sorry…." She choked, tears streaking down her face and onto my already soaked shirt.

I realized she was burying her face on me, clutching onto me fiercely as she sobbed.

"I should've made you stay…where it was safe…" She said, her whole body shaking from the horrible sorrow she was feeling.

"This is all my fault…" She sobbed, broken and beaten horrible on the inside.

I wanted to tell her it wasn't…that it was my own fault for being too stubborn to let her go alone…

I had caused her this pain, this pain that obviously would never go away without me there, with her.

"I'm so stupid…" She said, shaking her head as her fiery flaming hair swishing slightly.

The vision shattered and the angelic woman turned to me.

But all I could feel was anger.

"Bring me back now." I demanded.

She laughed lightly. "Back where?" She asked.

"Back there." I growled, pointing to the place where the misty image had been.

She took the hint that I wasn't in the mood for jokes.

She sighed, "You're sins have caused you to do many things Brick…but they also led you to happiness, to a future…" She said.

She looked at me, her golden eyes boring into mine with an intense stare.

"Because of all the good she has caused you to do….I will bring you back." She said, giving in.

I smiled, really smiled.

"Brick….she needs you….do not leave her again, I will be able to bring you back next time." She warned.


	22. Awakening

Chapter 23-Awaken

Blossom's P.O.V.

In my dreams I ventured back to one of the happiest moments in my life, back where everything wasn't the nightmare I had been forced to live and or where everything seemed to loose the balance it once had.

_It was the night the professor had created us…before we realized how different and abnormal we were compared to everyone else…how fragile and breakable everyone else was…_

_Because unlike humans we were nearly indestructible, we could outrun every machine and fly past altitudes planes could barely breach. We could breathe in outer space and crush things that humans proclaimed were indestructible._

_And to add to that destruction, we were mere children of five years of age, who did not know the difference between right and wrong yet._

_My sisters and I laughed heartily and I realized how much we had changed since we were teenagers._

_Obviously we were all flat chested and quite short, our eyes seemed very big and our heads bigger than our bodies._

_We were innocent and naïve then…easily persuaded._

_Bubbles laughed, seeming to take great enjoyment in flying around at higher speeds than any of us could match._

_Her high pitched voice carried through the large house rooms, bouncing off every wall, her short, thin blonde hair neatly pulled into pigtails at either side of her head, the short length barely able for it to touch the end of her chin when pulled up in this hairstyle._

_We wore matching outfits of course, all in our signature colors, Bubbles her bright baby blue and Buttercup her rebellious bright green and my soft pink._

_All of us wore cute little dresses with a black strip running horizontally across our waists, and white tights covered our legs with black ballet flats._

_Buttercup was eagerly zooming around letting her curiosity get the better of her as she ran around asking what this does and what is it many times to almost every object._

_Her raven black hair was loose like always, it barely being able to touch her shoulders, her rowdy nature making it toss to and fro as she moved._

_She was the strongest, always had been and always will be, she easily lifted even the heaviest of objects around the house, checking for something that was never there._

_As my child self flew around calmly I examined several things, taking a large interest in the Professor and his studies. _

_My bright orange hair tailing to my butt even as it was pull slightly up in the large pink bow I always wore with a heart clip to keep it in place._

_My intelligent eyes scanning everything making mental notes in my mind even at such a young age. _

_And then the image faded, only to be replaced by another vision._

_It was the first time I had discovered my ice breath._

_I chuckled at the memory; it was Buttercup's night to make breakfast, a scolding hot pot of oatmeal._

_I carefully took a bite, expecting it to taste excellent and a nice mild hot._

_My already big pink eyes grew larger, nearly covering the whites of my eyes as I spit it out, fanning my tongue furiously._

"_Buttercup! It's hot!" I scolded._

_She shrugged and glared at me with annoyance. "Just blow on it Leader Girl, it'll cool off."_

_I rolled my eyes at my sisters' obvious suggestion and took in a big breath, blowing forcefully on the hot oatmeal like substance._

_A loud sound came from my mouth, like a wicked wind of the blizzards that happened during winter, and then just like that, the entire top of the oatmeal bowl was frozen solid with glittering smooth ice._

_I gaped, as did my other sisters, drawing in a massive breath in astonishment._

"_Blossom! How did you do that!" Bubbles gasped._

"_I don't know…I just…blew and it…froze." I summed up._

"_Hey maybe we can too Bubbles, lets try!" Buttercup exclaimed as she realized this._

_They both took in a deep breath and blew out air until there faces turned purple._

_The stopped, gasping for air that their lungs so desperately needed._

"_Aww….I guess we can't breathe ice…." Bubbles pouted._

"_Leader Girl always gets the cool powers." Buttercup complained as she crossed her arms over her chest._

_I just laughed, but shrugged._

_And then it flashed to the moment we had foolishly let Princess Morbucks take control of Townsville and she had changed the laws so that bad was good and good was bad._

_So of course we were thrown in jail right away._

_That's really the first time I realized how smart I was and that I was destined to be the leader._

_Because we zoomed back to Princess Morbucks palace, raiding her room out of everything in it, stealing all her money and everything._

_We waited until she woke up the next morning and she let out a furious shriek._

"_Powerpuff Girls! What did you do to my stuff!" She demanded._

_I just smirked my first victorious smirk and flashed the new bill that held the agreement of good being bad and vice versa._

"_According to your new rules Princess….you can't punish us, and we don't have to take your stuff back." I said._

_She fell to her knees, kicking and screaming like the spoiled brat she is._

"_I command you to bring my stuff back this instant!" She shouted._

_I held up another piece of paper, one saying that if she signed it we owed her nothing and that peace would be restored to Townsville, meaning that The Mayor would be in charge and that the good and bad thing would be as it had._

"_Just sign this Princess….and everything will be back to normal." I said calmly, my eyes narrowing at her._

"_I'll do anything, just bring my stuff back!" She shrieked, taking the parchment from my hands and scrawling her cursive name neatly on the paper._

_Those battles made us become who we were, heroes….not the other way around._

I woke to a startling beep…a long never ending beep…not the steady beep, beep of the machine.

I gasped, he was dying! His heart wasn't beating!

In a blurr of moment I quickly pushed the blue button that meant the patient was dying and instantly the room crowded with people, nurses, doctors, everyone.

The forced us out of the room, taking Boomer, Bubbles, and myself through the doors.

Instantly I picked myself up from the floor, my skin burning intensely I furiously pounded on the thick metal of the doors.

I hissed in frustration as each time my fist hit the door a good sized dent bent the metal with only a minor sting through my body.

He couldn't die…He couldn't….


	23. Restored Balance

Chapter 24- Restored Balance

Brick's .

I didn't have time to think about anything…because suddenly the heavenly world I was thrown into disappears into complete darkness.

"Hey!" I called, desperately trying to run back into the lovely…bright world I was in.

"Wait!" I called again, but the only thing I saw was the angelic lady of my heaven.

"Go back…it is not your time yet." She ordered, and with a flourish of sparkling dust she was gone and I was once again alone.

I wanted to run…I wanted to do…something….anything…but I found I couldn't…that every time I attempted moving my body screeched with immense pain.

So eventually I stopped and everything became a little better now I could hear a never ending machine made noise…a loud…extremely annoying beep that never rested or stopped.

I also heard someone crying, along with frantic voices and orders being called out…the sobbing became muffled as I realized the person had moved into another room.

It took me a moment to realize the horror of the situation…that in my process of coming back from the unconsciousness I was dead…that explained the never ending beep of my heart rate.

This could not be happening…I get set back and its already ending…I had been too late.

I opened my eyes into the world for the first time….the lights now much brighter...so intense I hurt…but I couldn't move to shield my eyes anyway.

"He's awake!" Someone reported.

"But that's impossible…he doesn't have a heartbeat." Someone said in astonishment.

I shifted my head to the side to get a glimpse at whatever machine was making that awful head pounding noise…but everything was blurry and I could only vaguely recognize it because of the blurry red line.

"Will someone shut that thing off?" I growled, even though the slightest movements sent me a wave of dizziness.

People in scrubs and face masks scrambled around the room, some people trying to jot down my condition while others tried to make my heart start again.

I didn't think about how this is not possible…I didn't even care.

As my vision soon focused I saw a figure in the distance…a porcelain skinned figure with the brightest flaming hair and the prettiest pink eyes…which were wide with horror as she furiously pounded at the door, each one making a dent in the heavy metal that suggested that her powers had weakened since we both know she was quite capable of ripping the door apart.

The little beep thing stopped and then beeped again as my heart thumped inside my chest once.

Everyone froze as they witnessed this miraculous thing occur.

"Let her in…I want to see her." I ordered.

They started at me…dumbfounded for a really long time before complying as they pushed the door open.

The redheaded beauty rushed across the room barely able to prevent herself from jumping on top of me with anxiousness.

It was obvious she was worried, it showed in her large…wet eyes as she looked at me up and down, inspecting for injuries and my condition.

It was also clear that she had obviously cleaned up from the crash because her skin was only a soft pink from the burns and it was yellowing where she bruised, she smelled like she always smelled, like the ripest strawberries.

I wasn't surprised when Boomer and Bubbles had entered after her, all looking evenly concerned and relieved at the same time…but it was clear they were trying to restrain themselves.

The monitor for my heart leapt up again…the nearer she got the more steadily it flowed, everything became clear, my head no longer hurt and I didn't feel the least tired…I felt better…I felt…alive.

When she neared at my bedside all I could do was stare at her...lost in her never ending rosey pink eyes.

"Miss me babe?" I asked playfully, though my voice was annoyingly hoarse and it hurt like hell to talk.

I saw a single clear tear roll down her cheek before it fell to the floor with the sound of water only we superhuman could hear.

She took in a breath, "Yes…more than anything…" She answered honestly, though she strained to get out the words clearly without breaking down.

I could tell she wanted to do nothing more than hug me, which I would've done by, now if I could move…at all that is.

"Hey guys…" I called to the others.

Bubbles was the first to approach.

"How are you feeling?" She asked in her meek, soft voice that she used whenever she was worried or stressed.

"A little rough…but I'll get better." I assured her.

"Hey bro." I called.

He forced a weak smile. "Hey brickhead…pretty nasty fall you took there." He added, trying to lighten the mood.

"Yeah…I guess." I chuckle though it is rather painful.

Suddenly two other figures stand in the doorway, both looking oddly fine though extremely upset.

It didn't take supervision to tell who it was…you could tell just by their demeanor.

It was Butch and Buttercup, both wearing their signature green, though Buttercup's was rather brightly colored while Butch's was toned down to the color of grass.

They both looked equally upset, but they looked fine and unharmed, clean at least, and certainly not trying to kill each other.

But you could tell how worried they were…they just showed it a different way…through their anger.

Blossom hurried over to Buttercup's side, a long scolding already forming in her words…but she stopped abruptly and then hugged her sister with bone crushing force.

"Don't ever…ever…ever…ever…ever…do that again." She hissed.

And then her features softened. "Promise me you won't…do ever leave me like that again." She choked.

Buttercup's scowl was replaced by a look of sympathy as she awkwardly comforted the leader of the three girls.

Bubbles was quick to follow, instantly bursting into tears and clutching onto her sisters for the strength to live on.

At that time I knew everything was going to be okay…everything was always okay…as long as we all had each other.


End file.
